


This Dark Room

by carochan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Universe, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Crying, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hunters, M/F, M/M, Mentions of kidnapping, Multi, Murder, NSFW, Other, Reversal demonstuck, Violence, demonic diversity, fangs, light gore, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carochan/pseuds/carochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reversal demonstuck. Not a fanfiction for the light of heart. </p><p>John is a demon who looks sixteen, but is really near to three hundred some years of age. While Dave is a hunter who is 20-25 years old, so if you do count it as underage then do it, I don't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John?

**Well.**

 

It's kind of been an odd week for Dave Strider. He had been becoming more and more known around. And, it was good? But, it was also bad. Many of his fans didn't know about his other job as a demon hunter, and tried to hunt him down. And, well he had one Demon stalker. But he had no fucking clue. 

 

Dave was walking down the streets of the city downtown at about midnight. He would be lying if he said he had never been scared of things like this. Not pissed scared but defiantly pretty damn scared from his own thoughts. He was walking as he had the detector on, the radar giving faint beeps as he walked on and on. He soon stopped where the beeping got worse. Louder, faster. He looked to the right, to see a dark alleyway. God knows what's in that hell hole. He then took a few steps close, drawing his knife from his pocket he had held at all times. 

 

He heard a few footsteps. Then a swoosh. He then turned to see a short, human figure....

 

That couldn't be a little boy who he was picking up, could it? 

 

But then, the boy put on a fake act. "Sir, could you help me?" He asked, his voice soft and quiet as he looked up to Dave. "I got lost from my sister, and i think she went home." He said. God, his voice was so pitiful and desperate. Dave soon nods. 

 

_This **can't** be a little kid, right? He picked up a damn tracking. _

 

"Sure, what's your name, kid?" He asked, staring to the little boy. "John." He said, simply. And, was he taking a few steps to Dave? Wait, what was he doing with that hand he's raising? Oh God, are those claws? Dave held up his knife, but the boy flash open his eyes again, a bright blue that shone lightly in the dark. You freeze as you stare into them. Damn, he was pulling some spell now...You are just staring into the boy's eyes and then you hear a loud thud, then long ringing noise. The kid just knocked you out. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John starts to get it off with Dave. ;D

Dave woke up hazily about, ten hours later?

 

Just how damn hard did that kid hit him.

 

He looked around, to see pitch black. Nothing but the small glimmer through the window from the branches swaying slightly in the night wind. But, you then hear a small creak and click, the door was then opening as Dave zapped his head around to see, John? Was that the name you were told? 

 

He walked into the room, chewing on some gum that he had got earlier that night. He was in his human form, like most of the time..Baggy blue hoodie, black t-shirt under it. Messy hair and glasses with blue rims. He looked like an Sixteen year old kid, from being turned at that age. He was wearing black skinny jeans and blue converse under that.

 

"Oh, look who's awake.." He said, smiling as he saw David turn around.

 

"Sleep well?" John asked, obviously teasing.

 

Dave realized he wasn't tied, bounded, restricted from moving in anyway. The door and window were just simply locked from the outside. But, he didn't have his phone, radar, or blade. He looked at the kid with the small glimmer of light he was given. 

 

"Alright, why don't you turn on the light, kid?" He asked, beginning to stand up and brush off his clothing from the dust of the alley. 

 

"As you wish." John said. Damn, his voice was pretty cute. But Dave'd not be saying that anytime soon. 

 

Click, flash. Dave squinted to the brightness of the sudden light filling the room. God damn it, the kid took off your aviators as well. Dave opened his eyes fully again soon enough, looking to the smaller kid in front of him. Was he really that short? Was Dave just older and taller? This kid was just to cute to be a demon. So he just thought he was daydreaming the whole claw to the head thing. 

 

"Okay kid, i see you are a fan of my work, but i'm gonna go call the police now." Dave began to say as he was walking past the small boy. But, fuck. You feel the boy grab your shoulders and turn you to him, making Dave look down to him. He then didn't hesitate for a second to knee Dave right in the groin, making Dave clench his teeth and curse under his breath, and fall to his knees. John then shut the door, locking it and then putting the key in his back pocket, then turning off the light, making it dark again.

 

Dave soon stood up shakily again, looking around, punching, only hitting air as he looked around more. John was simply looking at Dave with his night-vision, laughing as he watched Dave hit and kick nothing. Dave soon found the light, then switching it back on, going to open the door, jerking the handle a few times, looking back to see John simply sitting there, watching. 

 

"You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." He said, smiling to Dave's expression, angry and pissed. 

 

"Okay, kid. I can take a demon, even without my weapons." Dave said, then walking to John, raising as hand to bash the other right in the nose. 

 

John looked up to the threatening Dave, his eyes wide, smiling lips as he looked. Dammit, he was doing that thing again. Making Dave stop. Dave looked down to John in return. John stood up, placing his hands on Dave's waist, looking up to Dave still.

 

"Go on, do it." He said. His voice slurred out like he was a goddess. Dave lowered his hand, letting his arms to his sides. John blinked a few times, his smile growing. "What's wrong, can't do it?" John asked, laughing faintly as he then stood on his toes, lifting his hands to cup Dave's cheeks, pulling him down further into a small kiss, then closing his eyes. 

 

Dave didn't kiss back. He was still under the sickening spell. But, he soon grew out of it. But damn, he felt the soft lips against his own. He kissed back soon after a few moments. Might as well enjoy it while he was still there before someone came to help him. Dave let his eyes slip shut as he let his hands rest on John's waist. 

 

John was really loving this, if he were being completely honest. He smiled as the kiss continued. He shuffled around, then pushing Dave back a little, making Dave slip back onto the bed. Dave broke the kiss and looked up to see John crawling on top of him and caging him down on the bed, smiling down to Dave. Dave stayed silent. "What's wrong? Gonna be so silent?" He said, faking a pout as he took one of his hands, taking Dave's hand, then leading it down to Dave's crotch, smiling as he made Dave begin to palm himself. Dave let out a hitched breath as he went to say something, then cursing. "Fuck...Off.." He managed to say over the spell John was still lingering through him. Dammit. Dave wasn't going to enjoy this a lot, was he?


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Time had been going by slowly. 

 

It had been about ten minutes and it felt like fucking years to Dave. By now John was biting and kissing at Dave's neck, making some of the spots bleed and Dave let out a small breath, in pain. He had his eyes closed and his fists clenched as he kept trying to get John off of him. No matter how much he tried to pry him off, he was just to strong? That was weird saying how small John was. Maybe the spell was just weakening him. He didn't know..

 

_Okay, all I have to do is wait until someone comes to save me...Surely Rose or Roxy will be here any minute no-_

 

Wait.  **Fuck.**

 

John was actually holding a bit. 

 

"Get the fuck off of me kid!" Dave snapped, still trying to pry John off, as his eyes shot open, his forcing was harder than before as John began to drain some blood from Dave. Dave cursed, it hurt a lot, as his hands began to shake. Either he was being drained dry, or turned. And both of them was a hell no from Dave. John continued for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. By this time, Dave was hazy, looking to the roof of the room, a stoic expression. He had stopped trying to resist when he became to weak to. He just stayed staring to the ceiling. John pulled up, licking where the blood was still dripping. He let out a small laugh, then sitting up a little, looking to the drowsy Dave. He then lent up, kissing Dave gently, forcing tongue in after biting his own lip and making it bleed. Dave tried to faintly push John off, but John just took Dave's resisting hand, interlocking their fingers, smiling into the kiss as he made Dave swallow the blood entering his mouth. 

 

The ringing noise returned, and Dave's sight went black and mind went blank yet again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter. :/.... :D


	4. Chapter 4

When Dave woke up, it was still bright. John was sleeping, next to Dave as he was coiled up, looking to other way with his back to Dave.

 

Damn, Dave'd be such a liar if he said that wasn't cute as hell. John didn't wake up for a while. Dave felt different. He felt like he was pretty emotionless all the sudden. Well no fucking duh, he was just turned..

 

He looked to the door, then shakily standing up and walking to it, jerking the handle a few times, cursing to his self. He then looked back, knowing the key was in John's back pocket. He nodded to himself as he walked back to John. He then crawled back on the bed as he reached for the pocket. But, fuck. John zapped his hand over and gripped Dave's wrist tightly, still having his eyes closed. Dave cursed and flinched, looking to see John open his eyes and sit up. 

 

"Do you  _really_   think it's that easy?" He asked, raising an eyebrow to Dave, then yawning and pulling his hand away, stretching them out, smiling again. 

 

"Didn't suppose.." Dave mumbled, looking to John. "So, why did you do this to me?" He asked, still staring his eyes to John. John smiled. "Well, i've been pending on it for a while now." He said, laughing lightly. "Last night was just when i got you." He said, giggling to himself, then standing up.  "Are you hungry?" He asked, smiling to Dave. He was acting nice, caring, almost like he had never done a thing. Dave forced a nod, he was pretty hungry..  

 

* * *

 

Once they were both downstairs, Dave looked around. This was an actual normal suburban household. Which was pretty weird. Was this John's actual house? Was John normal? He couldn't be he clawed Dave's head and nearly decapitated.

 

"What do you want?" Was the question that broke Dave from his thoughts. 

 

"Well, what is there?" Dave asked, his voice quiet as he just stared to John. He then began to look around the house, until he felt something hit him, making him catch it quickly. It was a bag, of blood? "What?" He said simply, raising an eyebrow to John. "Drink it." He said, smiling to Dave. "Ew." Dave said, making a face in disgust as he looked to the small bag. "Here." John said, tossing a cup to Dave, him catching it hesitantly, nearly dropping it. "Would you stop throwing shit?" Dave muttered as he then set the cup on the counter, closing his eyes with a huff. "Here." John said, walking to Dave, laughing lightly. "If it wasn't sensible enough to you, you need to pour the blood into the cup." John said, then doing it for Dave, smiling then handing the cup to him. Dave stared to the cup, then to John, rolling his eyes and taking it. He then drank it quickly, with giant gulps, nearly gagging. He let out a small gag when finishing and setting down the cup, covering his mouth ans shaking his head. "Like it?" John said, by this time he was circling his finger around on Dave's chest, smiling up to him. "Fuck off." Dave mumbled in response. "John huffed, nodding. "Well, as you wish, then." He said, shrugging,t hen pointing to the fridge. "Help yourself, there's other things in there as well."

 

Dave sighed, watching as John walked into the rather large living room, sitting on the couch. He then walked to the fridge, opening the door to it. There was a range of blood and other human food and drinks in there. Dave smiled faintly, getting an apple juice from it, popping the lid off and taking a gulp to wash down the horrid taste of the blood. He then shut the door of the fridge, looking over to the smaller boy. He was pretty cute, and Dave didn't seem to be getting out any time soon....So...No, Dave wasn't going to agree to it, ever....?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be getting cute! (✿^‿^)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally I got around to updating this..gosh a small chapter, sorry!

"Dave..."

 

" _Dave!"_

 

That's when the blond had jerked awake, sitting up quickly and looking around, to see him not in the random room.

 

He was home. His own house, his room...

 

_It was a dream._

 

He looked to see the voice who belonged to the yelling at him. It was his sister, Rose. He blinked a few times, looking confused as he looked around again. "What..." He began to let out, drifting off as Rose began to speak softly. "You were knocked out at the mission we went on last week and you just now woke up." She let out, standing up, looking to him. "Are you alright, you look uneasy." She said, looking to him in only slight worry at this point. Dave nodded, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and putting n the black aviators again. "Yeah, I just...I thought that.." He began to say, shaking his head. "Never mind, it's not that important." He said simply, standing up and rubbing his head a little, looking to the younger blond, sighing to himself before walking from the room.

 

Rose followed after him and shut the rooms' door after turning off the light again. "Well if it's bothering you, feel free to come to me about it." She said, walking by the taller ones' side, to the kitchen of the house. "Are you hungry?" She asked, getting a small shake of the head from him in response. She nodded, then just pouring a mug of coffee for him, handing it to him. He sighed and took the mug, taking a sip. 

 

"Well, I had this weird dream.." He said quietly, sitting down on one of  bar stools by the counter island. Rose nodded, sitting next to him. "What happened in it?" She asked, looking to him as he blinked a few times. "I'm guess it was like the one who knocked me out, but it was some little demon boy, and he got me as a kidnap type thing...And he turned me...I thought it was real and I was actually considering it was my life for good.." He said quietly, as Rose stared, nodding slowing as he continued. "What did he look like, Dave?" She asked, sitting up a little more. Dave nodded. "Uh, he was short, small, and just a kid really, he wore glasses and had such soft black hair and bright blue ey-... " He began to say. Was he falling for a demon? Rose blinked a few times, nodding. "Right." She said, standing up.

 

"What, what right, what are you doing?" Dave pestered to her, sitting up straight as he looked to her. "That's John you just explained, the younger Crocker demon we've been after a while but never been able to catch?" She said. "You must have had some weird vision thing that's supposed to happen sometime to you.." She muttered, looking down. "Well, just stay inside a while, don't go out. We can't risk really having you out and all of that becoming truth.

 

Dave then stood up, looking to Rose as she walked out. "Rose wait.." He said quickly, rushing after her. She turned to him, waiting for him to speak again. "Could I maybe come and try to meet that guy again..?" He asked. She stared, then rolling her eyes. "Really? You could die..He is rather strong." She said, folding her arms then. Dave nodded and looked to her still. "Yeah just let me get dressed and we can go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets all confusing at first but it all works out in the end yay.

 

                                                                                                                 Demons POV start:

* * *

 

"Okay john you know how you said you'd be right back"

"It's been a week" "

Where even are you? "

"I'm back at the house still??"

"I mean I just got back.."

"Oh, wait. There is a mission we are supposed to be crashing now isn't there?"

"Yes!"

 

Well. He was in a little trouble. At least Jade was nice enough to call him about it, not coming over and dragging him there. But, he had a rough week in his defence. He stood up from sitting on his bed, rubbing his eyes, he was pretty exhausted at the time. He put on his jacket before turning off the light in his room, shutting the door and putting his phone into his pocket of the jacket, zipping it up a little as he then walked from the house, shutting and locking the door, turning off the porch light before doing so. As he then flash stepped from the porch and to a ledge the other three were standing on, talking and looking around to see the small boy standing there, hands intertwined with each other as he lifted one hand, hesitantly waving with a shaky given laugh after. The others just staring with a glare to him.

 

Maybe it was just the whole 'having a demon gives you no emotion' thing, but his friends were cold and heartless people...Demons, needless to say, he was too at times. There was a huge crash, and a loud thud of the large billboard at the top of an apartment complex falling and hitting the ground. Must have been another bomb one of the hunters had set up to cause a distractio-..

 

Right on time, gunshots and hissing could be heard from the distance they were away from the building that demons had been staking out it. John watched as Jane Jake and Jade jumped from the ledge, running off to the building, as he then rushed after them, close behind but not caught up as they stopped around the corner of the building, hearing what seemed to be two hunters.

 

"How about we give them a little surprise, eh, Dave?" Called out a voice gingerly and chastely speaking.

Dave...Dave was here, John little crush that he'd been haunting and having a bit of fun with lately. John smiled softly as he realized this, looking forward as he heard the conversation between the two of them. Until they had then ran into the building. Jane stood up fully again. "Jeez they just never give up, do they?" She mumbled, taking out her small spoon that progressed into a trident she used for a weapon most of the time. Jade nodded, laughing softly. "Yeah, they never learn." She said as she then walked around the corner, the other following, along with John once he shook his head from thinking.

They walked into the building, that was rather rundown and old, but used for meetups and kidnappings of the demons mainly. John looked around, smiling as he just strolled on in the building, hands interlocked behind him as he did so, hearing gunshots from a few floors up, but really ignoring it as the others ran up to the direction of the shots.

 

                                                                                                                       Hunters POV start:

* * *

 

"When are we going to detonate the bomb, rose??"

"do you have any patience david?"

"do you even know me?"

 

 **Bam.** The bomb was detonated by Dave's command and all of the other hunters began to run into the building while the debris was falling and crashing. 

Dave and Rose watched with smiles to their faces from each side of the buildings near the middle one, when it was all clear, they jumped down and ran to the building entrance, stopping at the doors. Rose took out her wands, as she was working on new spells lately to herself, telling Dave about how powerful they were. 

 

"How about we give them a little surprise, eh, Dave?" She asked the taller blond, looking over to him, smiling gingerly to him. Dave watched her do so, rolling his eyes, completely oblivious of the four demons eavesdropping onto their conversation right then. He nodded soon enough though. "Yes, but be careful with it alright? Don't want too many more dead than needed." He said as he began to walk into the building, taking the sword that was locked onto his back, cascading the coat to the uniform, gripping it with a firm fist to him as he walked further into the building. Rose smiled and nodded. "Yeah yeah, whatever." She said, hands dropping to her sides as she followed the older one in, wands to her sides as she walked up the few flights of stairs until they met eye to eye with a few demons attacking hunters, helping the hunters out swiftly and quickly.  

 

They soon made it out of the building again, rushing along the city streets towards a few higher leveled demons, the four main ones following after, as they now knew, partially running  _from_ them. Dave was soon hit by a bullet in the shoulder, but it had only grazed upon him. He cursed as they stopped, turning to not see them there anymore, he then motioned Rose on as he ran with her again, they soon stopped at a few other hunters motioning them over. 

 

One of them had given him a rocket launcher and to shoot the confused three, discluding the blue eyed boy, in the middle of the crossway.

 

"Fire or flank, Dave?" Rose asked in a whisper, looking to him. Dave fired, then rushing away as the others did, in different directions. As Dave ran, he ran into an alleyway, flashing his vision back to where he'd....Been there before, looking around to see a dark and small figure, cursing. It was John again! He couldn't stay, it was going to actually happen to him and he'd not be able to wake up from it this time!

 

"John.." He muttered, that was his name right? 

 

John froze, smiling as he looked up to him. "You know my name." He said quietly, walking to him, smiling still. "Uh...Yes.." Dave said quietly, stepping back a little, backing into a dumpster and flinching as he head a small thud against the metal, standing up fully again, looking to the boy in slight fear. John tilted his head, smiling still and walking to him, staring to him as he was now right in front of the blond. The boy had a snide smile to his lips, staring up to him. "You do know who I am already?" He said, voice quiet. "Because you...Know how this goes now." He said, as he let his claws linger out of his fingers slowly, still hidden behind his back.  Dave stared, thinking of many ways to get the hell out of this. He then lifted a hand to move it behind john and take his hand, John making his claws go back in as he stared confused to him. Dave interlocked his fingers with John's. 

 

"What are you-" John began to say, looking down a little to see their hands, but he was then kissed by the blond, making him flinch and look up, cheeks beginning to burn. Dave had liked him? Like, loved him? He wondered how. Dave soon pulled away. "Yeah. I do." The taller one had let out softly, looking down to him with a stoic expression as he stared down to him. John was a bit speechless as he stared up him. "I don't...Why did you.." He said, drifting off and biting his lips, a little confused by now. Dave took his hand away. "I know you're a demon and how you've been stalking me to kidnap me right now. But...I kind of like you at the same time so...I'm not saying no to you yet, but I'm not saying yes...I-I'm not saying anything yet..." He said quietly, freezing before holding up a waiting finger and reaching his hand into his pocket, handing it to John. "Add your number, I'll text you when you can come over, alright?" He asked, looking to him for an approval. 

 

John nodded softly as he stared up to him, thinking it through as he typed in his number and labelled him self with 'John' as he then handed the phone back to the blond, looking to him again before stepping back, showing his hands by his sides again. "Okay well...I'll see you again soon, then.." Dave said quickly, smiling to the new contact, putting his phone away again as he rushed from the alleyway, John just turned, watching him, tilting his head softly, smiling as he did so.


	7. Chapter 7

Not only was Dave freaking out, but he couldn't tell anyone that he was freaking out.

 

He'd get into trouble if he was caught bonding with one of the most known demons in the country. So he tried to keep it conspicuous to everyone other than himself and, John.

 

He was feeling like he was falling in love with the brunet, getting lost in his eyes, that were the darkest, deepest blue, likely to the depths of the ocean, the slightly curly and soft dark brown, messy hair, his smile that lit up his mind and thoughts everytime it had shown...He loved it, he loved him..

 

But he couldn't tell Rose, or anyone that is, he couldnt share his happiness with anyone but John and it just was weird that he'd flood out his feelings to the boy as they watched a movie.

 

It was a month after the mission, every few nights, Dave and John would sneak out to the hotel downtown, get a room and stay up all night, talking, bonding and-

 

"Do you want to go out to eat tomorrow night?" 

 

Was probably the worst move Dave could make that one night. So, there they were, sitting on the hotel rooms bed as they were watching a movie, John's legs draped over Dave's lap gently. And that was dropped. John just froze, looking from the TV screen and blinking a few times. "Uh..You mean like, a date?" He asked quietly, making Dave sit up quickly. "No, I-..I mean, no, not a date, just, hanging out, as friends, yeah?" He said quietly as he stared to the brunet. he nodded back in response. "Uhm, alright then, let's do that." He said quietly, smiling up to the blond then after, looking back to the screen.

 

So they continued to watch the movie, John moved his hand to cup Dave's gently, head on his shoulder as he was shifted differently now. He smiled up to the taller one after that, just glancing to him every few moments as the movie rolled on. The movie soon ended, though. And John sat up a little, stretching his arms out and yawning softly as he looked to the ending titles playing on. It was nearing two in the morning now, but Dave and John never leave until at least three. Dave sat up too, looking to John as he did so, looking out the window to see nothing but clouds and faint viewing of the lighted stars through the fogged window of the cold winter night. He then sat up more. John then looked back to him, smiling as he looked up to him and then sat up fully, standing up then.

 

"I should probably go a little early, don't want to be waking up really late tomorrow." He said simply, smiling as he put his shoes back on, tying them slowly. Dave nodded. "Oh, alright, me too." He said quietly in response, standing up then, stretching his arms out a bit as he put his shoes and coat on then, looking to John. He then walked to the door, unlocking and opening it, looking to him as he held open the door, passing through after the brunet had gone through himself, making sure none of their things were in the room before doing so. He lead the other into the elevator, making it go to the lobby of the hotel, the brunet walking out before him, smiling and taking Dave's hand, walking from the hotel, leading him to the blonds' car, smiling as he watched the other get in, waving softly to him. Dave waved slightly back, John then smiled as he flash stepped from there and to his own house, and Dave watched as he did so, then closing the car door, heading off then home, going to sleep rather soon after.

 

* * *

 

 

Dave met up with John the next day, going on their 'Totally not a date' Dinner out together, that was rather interesting to him. John kept sending off some sort of signs, winking, taking his hand as they had walked, fluttering his eyes almost every other time he blinked.

 

But he loved it, and wanted more of that.

 

John and him were now walking down the sidewalks of the large city, the time nearing eight at night, hands cupped and interlocked fingers, looking either around or at each other. John soon stopped them at the alleyway they had met in, smiling as he took Dave's shoulders, assorting him in the position and spot he was in when they did meet. "I met you riiiiight...Here!" He said, laughing softly. Dave nodded, assorting John in front of him where he had met him. "And I mistook you for an innocent little boy riiiiiight, here." He said, smiling down to the brunet, still holding his shoulders with a light and small grip as he did so, John smiling softly back up to him.

 

John soon shook his head from his thoughts, smiling as he nodded. "Wanna go to my house? Everyone's gone, out on some hunt in another state for awhile." He offered quietly, as he got a small nod from the blond, making him take the red eyed other's hand, leading him from the alley before flash stepping to the porch of his house, making their hair a bit disheveled and a mess, as Dave looked around, getting sudden small flash of the last time he was 'here' with the brunet. But of course that was not the case and this was the real first time he's seen this place.

 

John lead the blond into the house, shutting and locking the door behind him as Dave looked around, kind of....Scared, looking? Making him walked to him, putting a hand to his shoulder, making him flinch as he turned to him. "Dave, is everything alright?" He asked quietly, voice soft and small sounding as Dave just nodded. As of now, he hadn't told the brunet, or, anyone really, the details of the week long dream...Vision? Who cares, he wasn't going to do so any time soon.

 

John took off his coat, hanging it onto one of the hooks, taking Dave's and hanging it up as well as he went to sit down, leading the other to the couch, sitting down next to each other. John smiled as he soon got up though, walking to the fridge and opening it, Dave being on his phone as he got two jars of apple juice, the ones that Dave had drunken in his 'dream.' He blinked when John began to speak from the kitchen. "Hey you want a drink? I have some fresh-" He began to say, as Dave looked up. "Apple juice." They said, speaking in unison, as John froze. "Yeah, how did you know?" He asked as he sat down, handing Dave the said jar of juice as Dave just nodded gently.

 

"Uh, I kind of, have something to tell you.." He let out quietly, setting down the jar after opening it and setting it down on the coffee table and looking to John. 

 

"Yeah sure, what is it?" John asked, leaning back on the couch, smiling to him as Dave opened his mouth to speak, freezing before taking a small breath. "I kind of, went into some mini coma, and for a week while I was out cold, I kind of had this dream, or, vision more like, and I was here, you kidnapped me, and then turned me." He said simply, trying to explain and hoping the brunet understood, as he nodded in return, sitting up as he set the jar of juice of his own down as well.

 

"I kind of have to tell you something too in that case, Dave." He said quietly, looking to him. "I was kind of....Going to turn you that night we met...You had some sort of vision I guess.." He said, voice soft as he spoke, twiddling his thumbs as he watched Dave in thought. He soon nodded. "Uhm, so...You really wanted to kidnap me, turn me, and have me as your own?" He asked, voice a slight mumble by now as he looked to the brunet with shaded red eyes that were a bit half lidded in deep thought.

 

"Well, I mean, you're not, now, right?" He asked quietly, as John just shook his head gently, smiling. "No, not at all, I wont." He said, voice soft as he did so, Dave looked to the door, which was locked twice, looking back to him with a slightly confused expression as he did so. "Don't worry, you're a friend....Maybe...Even more.." he said quietly, inching closer to the blond, and oh go was he, he was trying to kiss him! "No no!" He let out, slipping back, That making him scoot away and up, standing as he rubbed at his arms. "I-I--..I'm sorry I have to go, I'll see you later..John.." He let out, rushing to the door, not even bothering to get his coat as he left in an instant, John sitting, looking to the door, flinching back into reality when the door slammed shut again.


	8. Chapter 8

His phone rings. Again.

 

He doesn't answer, again.

 

He's thinking that he's going insane, again. And it's not normal this time, it's intoxication.

 

Dave stood up from the couch, tossing his phone across the coffee table and walking into the kitchen, as he heard it ring, yet again. He opened the fridge and got a bottle of water, opening it and taking a sip, looking to the floor as the ringing off the phone echoed in his mind.

 

He could just appear, in any moment, and try to turn you, but you'd not have the guts to kill him from him. He can take away his memory, and think he was a lost and helpless boy again and he'd not be able to stop himself from being so vulnerable and it scares him. But, John knew he was scared. And he wasn't going to take advantage of the blond. So, he left him be, physically, but, he was still calling the other over, and over, and over. He soon stopped, the ringing, on Dave's phone dead stops.

 

Dave freezes, looking to the phone, heart dropping. It better start ringing again. 

 

It didn't.

 

He looked to the phone still, staying frozen. He then heard a knock on the door, flinching up a bit and putting the bottle of water on the counter, walking up the stairs quickly, knocking gently on his younger brother's room, who was only fourteen, opening it, and looking to the younger Strider who was on his laptop. "Stay in your room for a while, alright?" He muttered, a stern tone hitting him, but also a concerned one, getting a hesitant and soft nod from the other as Dave then shut the door, locking it and then walking to the stairs and down them, slowly walking to the door and opening it after unlocking it. 

 

It was John, as he thought, standing there, looking up to him with a small frown to his lips. Dave went to shakily shut the door but John stopped it with one hand, walking into the threshold and looking to him. Dave stepped back, letting go of the door and freezing.

 

"Listen, Dave." He began, folding his arms and walking further into the house, looking around, stopping in the middle of the entrance hallway near the hooks for coats and such, turning to him. "I don't know if I came off weird to you or anything, but I'm just here to say, sorry." He said simply, looking to him from across the hallway. Dave shut the door. "Okay, well, you basically sent out to _kill_ me. You were just going to snatch me away from my damn life I have now for all eternity and then you thought it was going to be okay to just lie about the fact you were going to do that until last week??" He looked to him, not moving until done speaking, looking to him as he walked forward a bit, John standing there, brows furrowing softly and looking to the floor.

 

"I'm sorry I just...Didn't know how else to get to you..I just wanted to have you as my own and I-" He began to say, cut off by his chin tilted up quickly, a kiss, and an arm to his back, yanking him closer. He flinched to that, slipping blue eyes shut after returning the kiss and breathing shakily through his nose as he had his hands on Dave's chest gently pushing him away after a few moments, looking up to the blond with slight confusion.

 

"It's fine. I forgive you." He said quietly, looking to him, giving a small smirk as John's cheeks were heated up, burning a rose quarts as he did this, speechless as he looked up to the other.

 

Dave then pulled his arm away, leading the other into the living room, sitting them down on the couch. "Well, I have something to ask before we do anything else." The blond said simply and quietly, looking to the brunet. John nodded, looking to him. "Yeah sure, what is it?" He mumbled a little, looking up to the other simply. "You're not going to turn me, are you?" He asked, speaking clearly so the other had no confusion at all as to what he said. John shook his head. "Never."

 

Dave nodded, smiling a bit in slight relief, pulling the other into a gentle and small kiss, closing his eyes as he did this. John returned the kiss a few moments after, closing his eyes as well and pressing his chest softly against the other's, staying silent into the kiss as it had deepened over moments passing. Dave felt the other leaning on his more as he parted his lips, taking no time at all to slid his tongue in and into the brunet's mouth and exploring around it, hefting the smaller boy up by his waist and onto his lap, laying out onto the couch as John laid atop him, their clothed crotches rubbing against each other as they moved into the kiss more.

 

As Dave felt something, a hand, that is, move up his shirt, Dave pulled away from the kiss and took a breath of air, hands on the other's chest, shaking his head as he opened his eyes. "No...No John...My brother's upstairs we can't do...You know.." The blond mumbled softly, as John blinked a few times in response. "So?" He replied with, sitting up, straddling his waist. "He's fourteen." Dave said, sitting up a little, holding the other in his lap, looking down to the smaller one in his lap still. 

 

John nodded. "Oh, a-alright.." He said quietly, by now thinking of where and when they  _could_ do it. John smiled a little up to him, hands around the blond's center loosely as he did this. Dave kissed his forehead. "Don't worry just...Be patient..Alright?" He asked, voice soft and low. John nodded to him, curling up a bit and holding onto him, face nuzzling into the other's shoulder, smiling. "Alright." He mumbled, muffled from the skin of the blond's shoulder.

 

It may have been, just a while. But Dave knew himself, he wanted to wait until they were both well and readied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sarcastic* Wooooooooooow NSFW..

He feels like he's been waiting for hours. It's been five minutes since he knocked on this idiots door and he's still out in the pitch black cold of the countryside night, hearing owls 'whooing' and dogs howling out in the large fields, looking around every time he heard another odd sound out of sort from the normal ones going on.

 

The door opens and he's welcomed by the frail looking demon that is now his boyfriend he is guessing before him, getting a wave. "Hi, Dave!" He said simply, getting a nod and greet from the blond as he walked in, taking his coat off, putting it on one of the hooks, not even noticing the fact he left the other coat from the night before, guessing it didn't cause any trouble to him. 

 

John lead the other to the living room, sitting down and patting next to him. The room was pitch black with the exception of the dim TV light with a movie screen for the title on it. Popcorn and soda pop on the coffee table in front of the couch as Dave nodded, sitting down on the couch next to him. He looked to see a cofortetr above and on the back of the couch as he then watched John start the movie, smiling as he had looked to the elder blond next to him. But Dave didn't take long into the movie before getting the bowl and putting it on one of their thighs so they could both reach it, arm moving around the frail brunet's shoulder and holding him a little close, kissing his head lightly as he then looked to the screen.

 

They watched, and watched.

 

Until they stopped, John leaned up to kiss the blond gently and Dave returned the kiss, putting the now mostly empty popcorn bowl on the table again and pulling the other close more as he deepened the kiss, closing his eyes then. It was moments only before Dave was running his fingers trough the soft brunet hair that was John's, as the frail other pressed their bodies more together, continuing the kiss and parting his lips a little to grant the blond access into his mouth after closing his eyes. 

 

Dave took that and slid his tongue right into the brunet's mouth, exploring around and gripping his free hand at one of John's thighs, tugging him into his lap then as he did this, eyes closed still as he continued the kiss. John then sat up a little, breaking the kiss and looking to the blond as he stayed silent then, hands on the older one's shoulders to prop himself up a little. Dave lifted hand then to stroke at John's cheeks gently, smiling as he did this, looking as John got closer. John then kissed softly at Dave neck, as Dave blinked a few times before tilting his head a bit and letting him have more room to do this, feeling the smaller boy roam and kiss, suck, sometimes even bite slightly, not too much, that'd draw blood to him. He smiled a little against the blond's toned and dark skin, pulling away as he looked up to the blond, hands roaming down to stroke at the black tight jeans that were covering Dave's growing erection.

 

The blond smiled a little down to him as he kissed him quickly and gently, as John began to undo Dave's belt buckle slowly and teasingly too slow with one hand as the kiss continued, smiling into the kiss and closing his eyes as he did this, soon hearing the click and pulling away, pulling the black leather belt from him as he then tossed it to the floor, kissing the other's neck again as he undid the button and zipper then, Dave just tilting his head back and letting the smaller boy do as he pleased. John then pulled away, hopping off Dave's lap and onto the ground, getting on his knees as he pulled down Dave's jeans just to reveal his slightly still clothed full erection.

 

He then let his pants stay like this, pulling his boxers down too, looking up to the blond and blinking softly to him, asking for access with his look. Dave nodded back to him as he then closed his eyes again, looking up a little as he felt John's hands on his now bare thighs, making Dave bit his lip weakly as John had slicked his tongue up and down his erection slowly.

 

Dave looked down to this sight a moment, John's eyes closed as he looked just so vulnerable. He smirked softly to that before leaning a hand down to entangle his fingers into the soft brunet locks of hair that was John's as he let out a small and soft moan of the smaller boy's name. John then locked his lips atop the tip of Dave's member, eyes closed as he just listened closely to the loving sound the blond was making. He began to move slowly down.

 

His mouth wasn't big enough to fit all of Dave's shaft into his mouth, so he lifted his hands, jerking off what he couldn't fit and slowly pulling up, stopping at his head and moving back down after a few moments of just jerking him off, a slow bobbing pace developing. Dave moaned out a tiny bit louder than before, arching his back a bit in slight agony of not wanting to buck his hips up into the little brunet's mouth.

 

John fastened the bobbing as moments passed, slowly, and softly, tongue gliding up and down as he went. He soon was at his fastest pace, smiling as he heard him driving the blond quite insane. This must have been the most action he'd gotten in a while, only if he hadn't been touching himself. But John had been telling him to just wait. 

 

It wasn't long at all until Dave was moaning out louder than before, tightening the grip into John's soft hair, bucking his hips a little, releasing, and getting a gag from John as he pulled away, the white cum dripping a little from his lips as he pulled away fully, looking up to Dave and smiling as he swallowed a bit obediently up to the blond, then wiping his lips, lapping up the whiteness from his fingertips and the tip of Dave's member, smiling up to the blond then as he pulled his clothing back up and doing his jeans again after doing so, crawling up into the older looking one's lap, smiling up to him as he leaned against him, fluttering his eyes.

 

"How was that?" John asked, rubbing soft circles in the blond's chest gently, smiling up to him as the other had then kiss him gently.

 

"Perfect." Dave had then mumbled as he kissed his forehead gently, laying back a bit, holding the brunet close to his chest, eyes slipping shut.

 

This was going to be a great relationship.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SRS BUSINESS.

It's cold, and he misses being inside for the past few hours out in the middle of the night.

 

He misses Dave, he'd been really busy lately and had to cut off seeing the blond, he'd be found out something was wrong. He sighed out a puff of air, that was a small dragon breath cloud in the brisk air of the night. He looked down, he was on top of a skyscraper, looking out for anything atop other buildings while the other's had hunted out for vulnerable humans to fed and store of their blood, as in, hunters themselves, snipers liked to stay on these buildings and do the exact opposite John was doing.

 

He heard police sirens of the large city whistle across the air of the night skyline. He looked around to see the moon almost full, great. He then looked back down to see a hunter beginning to position himself up on one of the large buildings across from the one he himself was on. He rushed to the other side of his own roof, taking a sprint off, leaping at the last second, making it to the middle back of the roof on the same building as the hunter he saw, he didn't even make more of a light thud when doing this, thanks to him for looking so young and light. He then fixed his jacket up again, damn it was cold, taking off the scarf he had on and letting it fall to the ground of the roof, soon drifting away in the cold air of the night, not like he needed it anyway. He smiled softly, and deviously as he slowly and quietly walked to the hunter from behind. 

 

He soon stopped when standing behind him, then leaping forward and wrapping his arms around his center tightly and pulled him back, the sniper the guy had falling from the ledge of the roof as John threw him back onto the ground and jumped onto him, pinning him down as the hunter then kneed him in the crotch, John snarled in response, punching the man right into his face three times, leaning down and letting his sharp teeth grow out quickly, darting them into his neck where he knew the vein was in every human, holding him down with all his strength, listening to him scream in mercy while he fed upon the sweet and pure taste of blood he loved, eyes closing. 

 

He soon drained the guy, pulling away and smiling as he looked down to the man who had his eyes closed and mouth slightly opened, from the last effort of plea before he faded away, John then sat up fully, licking his lips and feeling his teeth grow back to normal again, standing up, using the man's body as ha prop to help him do so, fixing his hair up a little again, walking to the ledge and picking up the binoculars the hunter had, looking through with them and smiling to his own thoughts.

 

It was a while before John was texted by Jane, telling him to come back to the building he was on at the start. He smiled and then did the same jump again, making it on the ledge, hopping off it, and throwing the binoculars off the side, hearing them soon shatter into thousands of plastic pieces faintly from the top of the building, walking to where he saw Jane, walking to her side and smiling to her, waving as she nodded. "Good, Jake and Jade are back home already, I just needed to get you, not come on." She said, taking John's hand as she flash stepped them both off to the porch of the house.

 

When he walked inside, Jake was yelling at Jade, and John walked to them, breaking them apart. "Woah wait what's wrong?" He asked softly, seeing Jake holding the coat Dave had left. Making him curse in his head as he felt his heart drop, Jake then threw the coat to the floor. "Someone is going at it with that Strider hunter guy, and we need to figure it out." He snapped as Jade shook her head. "It wasn't me! I swear!" She offered in response, folding her arms as she then smacked Jake on the head and walked into the living room, John just walked with her, thinking a simple 'Please don't stop me' over and over in his head but before he knew it, the taller brunet grabbed his hood, making him stop as he looked back to him, pulling away. "What?" He asked softly, getting a smack from the other as he stumbled back, standing up fully as he then got shout to him about how they knew it was him who was with Dave and that he needed to stop. John then got a jerk forward from Jake as he then got a threat from Jake that made John push him away and take the coat, then running from the house and hearing shouts from both Jake and Jane, as he then flash stepped right to the middle of the city again.

 

It wasn't a surprise, he knew it would have happened sooner or later, he just really hoped for later. He walked until he found the street Dave's house was on, good thing he knew Dave was home alone, well, himself and his little brother, he walked to the porch of his house and knocked on the door. He soon got an answer, seeing the young teen that wasn't Dave, it was Dirk. Dirk knew him and John just nodded as he got a welcome in, walking to where he was directed, to the office door of Dave's. He then knocked on it, walking in and shutting the door, looking to see Dave on his laptop, shutting it when he looked up to see John who was offering his coat to him again. 

 

"You...Left it there, at my house...And...They found out.." John said softly, almost a whisper as Dave stood up, walking around to sit John down on the couch he had in there and sitting next to him, beginning to talk with him about it.

 

A timer was going off on just how long it was until Jane and the other's had sensed him out and found him, and John knew it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR NEVER UPDATING ANYMORE HOLY JEEZ SCHOOL HAS KEPT ME SO BUSY ;-;

Ticking like a clock was all John could hear in his head.

 

It was crushing anxiety of the waiting, when would they find him? What would they do? Would he have to sacrifice something for Dave that he wasn't prepared to do?

 

"John?" Was what snapped him from his thoughts as he jerked to sit up, looking up to Dave who was standing at the other side of the counter in the kitchen.

"Yes?" He responded in a soft whisper, staring to him still.

 

"Are you okay?" Dave asked, taking the coffee mug from John that he'd finished a while ago. "Why do you ask?" John said as he just let go of the grip on the handle to the glass mug, watching the blond pour the small few sips left down the drain of the sink, then hearing the faucet rush the rest from the mugs rims out of there. "Oh, well, because you just...Stopped talking for a bit there." Dave explained, soaping out his own mug after John's, putting them back after drying them. "I'm just very tired." John responded after a tad of thinking between his words. 

 

"Well, it is almost two in the morning." Dave said after looking to the clock in the living room on the mantel of the fireplace. "We've been talking a while, then?" John whispered as he sat up from leaning on the counter. Dave just nodded. "Yeah, I guess, come on, you look exhausted, let's get you to sleep." Dave said, a soft and soothing tone to him as he took John's hand, walking with him up the stairs of the house, quietly, not to wake his little brother who fore sure had school the next morning. Dave walked John into his room, shutting the door behind them.

 

"Your room is nice." John said in a soft tone as he walked to the bed, sitting on it, looking around. It was really nice, the walls were painted red, the bed had a black comforter on it, and it was extremely comfortable. The desk under the windowsill, had pictures, photographs, scattered over a notebook of writing, of what looked like a screenplay in progress of the making. John just flinched from looking around the room when Dave sat on the bed, the other side. "You don't mind me sleeping in here too, do you?" John was just making sure, but Dave just nodded, pulling the covers up. He was changed, in pajamas, well, boxer shorts and a large tee shirt, John himself didn't bring anything before sprinting off.

 

So, he just slid of his shoes, and jacket after unzipping it, laying out too, taking his glasses off, setting them onto the bedside table and closing his eyes after comfortable, felling himself heat up when he felt an arm around him. Dave kiss his neck softly in a gentle motion, John just smiled to that, the first time he smiled that day and a half, a lot happened that day, but he thanked everyone and everything that it was over as he drifted off to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time John shifted over in his sleep, and opened his eyes, the blanket was a bit unraveled, and Dave was gone. He sat up a little, rubbing his eyes with one hand, other propping himself up on his elbow, looking around, squinting a little to the sunlight through the window, sitting up fully. He slid his glasses back on, swinging his legs off the side of the bed and getting off it, walking over and closing the curtains.

 

John knew he wasn't a vampire, which was true, knowing their faces steamed off like muck on a dirty dish under rushing hot water. John still had the genetics of a vampire in his few past generations, and sunlight wasn't his  _favorite_ thing. He walked from the room, looking down the hall, yawning, and stretching his arms about slightly, feeling his elbows crack a little, smiling as he felt slight relief from that stiffness vanishing. He looked to the time on the digital clock in Dave's brothers' room, seeing it was almost eight in the morning.

 

John walked down the stairwell, slowly, not to startle himself by tripping from being tired or anything. When he was downstairs he looked around. Dave was in the kitchen, on the phone, texting and leaning against the counter, just like the night before. John walked into the kitchen, making the blond look up and see him, smile slightly, and put his phone away. "Morning." Dave whispered, walking to the frail brunet, placing his hands on the boy's waist, lifting a hand to stroke a hand through the other's hair, that was disheveled from sleeping and turning, shifting in his slumber. 

 

"Morning." John mewled a bit in progress of a yawn, leaning into the touch, soon just hooking to Dave with a soft grip, as Dave just smiled, rubbing his free hand up and down the boy's back to comfort him. "Are you alright?" Dave asked, whispering into the shorter one's ear, staying as gentle as he could. "Yes, I'm fine, just, worried is all." John said after pulling away, rubbing his eyes with a soft grip of clenched fists, looking up to the blond with tired eyes, smiling.

 

"Worried? About what?" Dave asked, looking to him still.

 

"My league. Finding me, you, your brother, here.." He said in a soft voice. 

 

Dave froze a little. "How...How would they find you? You did just run away with no hints as to where you were, right?" Dave asked, a bit uneasy about all of this now. John nodded. "Yes, but they can scent me out most likely, after they found the coat you left, they knew it was you from the smell, and now, they could track it down to here." John said, looking up to the other, who was looking a bit worried himself now, even with dark black aviators over his eyes, his emotion was not hidden. 

 

"Well, that's, not good.." Dave said in a soft mutter. 

 

John just nodded to that. He went to speak again, but hearing a loud car door slam outside of the house, flinching softly and looking to the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Whispers- I stayed up so late to finish this I really hope it's a great chapter. -♥, carochan.

_John just nodded to that. He went to speak again, but hearing a loud car door slam outside of the house, flinching softly and looking to the door._

 

 **"Get the front door, I'll get the back. Jade'll get the upstairs."** John heard, he had very good hearing, a thick drawn in British accent from the outside of the house made his head begin to thud in a migraine of rushing thoughts, millions of them, as to _what the hell he was going to do to save Dave and his brother_ , cursing as he looked to Dave, who was petrified looking. "Dave?" John asked, he was frozen, not even moving. "Dave...?" He asked softly again, shaking the blond, trembling terribly himself in fear.

 

A scream, a loud and pleading for help of a scream made Dave snap back into thought. "Dirk..!" Dave snapped, rushing to the living room and getting the large katana from the room, and then speed up the stairs, as fast as John'd ever seen any human go. John followed quickly, cut off by Jane at the living room, by the back door's hallway exit, who looked madder than ever, walking towards John with slow, _achingly_ slow steps, each one creaked the floorboard of the wooden planks on the ground of this house. John felt his head skip a beat as he stepped back every step Jane took forward. 

 

Over the last few months, John had memorized this house quite a bit. He looked quickly to the coat rack hanging a few large coats on them, he then jerks it down and rushed up the stairs, gasping and dodging Jake who was running towards him too, turning on the light, one of the ones with the turning knob that could go from high-low, he turned it all the way up and they hissed a little to how bright and that they weren't used to it, John took that chance to rush up to Dirk's room where a whole other story took place in that last two minutes. But all he could see was Dave on the floor with Jade atop him, Dirk on the other side, on the floor, looking...Asleep.

 

John rushed to the door, shutting and locking the door, then barricading it with as much things he'd found in Dirk's room that he could move without hurtning anything else of Dirks, like the large TV in there. He wouldn't want to ruin that. No matter how serious this was. He soon had the whole door covered, a dresser, he bed, the futon atop that, and John put the desk chair under the doorknob under that, just in case. He then ran over and shut the curtains after shutting the windows, where Jade had come in, then-

 

"Dave!" John gasped, in remembrance of him, looking over to see the katana in Jade's hand, pressed against Dave's throat. "What a pretty boy you've got here, Johnny." Jade whispered in a maniac voice with a tone of sweetheart dripped into it. "Jade, please...Just, get off of him.." John walked a step closer, looking to Dirk who wasn't asleep, not at all. He ignored everything else, seeing...

 

 _No,_ she didn't..

 

Bite holes, two perfect punctures. John covered his mouth as he walked to the boy, who was his age, sixteen, well, appearance of age. John hefted up the lifeless feeling out body, Jade turned Dave's brother, she did...He'd be a demon, or dead...John set the boy against the ground, back up against the wall.

 

He now knew, the only way to get Dave safe again, was to anger him. "Dave.." John said in a deep, sad voice as he just stood up again. "Jade...Turned your brother." John said, looking to the blond, who's eyes widened behind his shades, screaming out a large line of cursing, as Jade, flinching up, threw the sword across the room as Dave tackled her to the floor, punching, kneeing, beating her, tears welling in his eyes. John's eyes widened after seeing Jade actually go limp, rushing over, grabbing Dave's arms and pulling him off, Jade almost out of it by now, closing her eyes and blacking right out.

 

John pulled Dave back to the other side of the room, the large one thrashing and screaming still. "Shh, Shh, Dave Dave.." John whispered into the blond's ear, sitting him on the floor, trying to comfort him. "It's gonna be okay, we need to get out of here." John whispered, standing up, walking over and getting some of Dirk's clothing out, throwing an outfit to Dave. "Put these on, they don't know Dirk's scent, we'll take Jade with us-" John began to say, cut off.

 

"The fuck you mean we will?!" Dave snapped, changing into the clothing. "Dave, she probably got scared, it's a dog instinct...Dirk will be fine, trust me.." John whispered as he changed too, doing the same for Jade, covering them all in the cologne that Dirk had onto them, to get the scent more off. He hefted Jade up, and Dave did the same to Dirk after throwing one of his coats over the smaller boy over him.

 

John walked over to Dave, taking Dave's hand, flash stepping them to the large porch that was the Lalonde's household. 

 

Dave just had tears down his cheeks, the first time he'd cried since...God knows how long. He took of his sunglasses, hanging them on his shirt and walking into the house with John, Dirk in his arms. 

 

"Who's there?" Called out a familiar voice, Dave looked over, seeing Roxy in the kitchen, sitting at the counter on one of the bar stools, looking through a magazine and drinking a martini every few moments, smiling to see Dave and John, at first.

 

"Dave.." Roxy said softly, standing up and walking to them, taking the younger blond from the beaten older one, she was sixteen, and a bit frail, but she didn't carry Dirk, just held an arm around the boy as she lead the unconscious boy to the couch, laying him down there. "Roxy, is Rose here?" Dave asked softly, looking to John, who was healing up Jade, one wound at a time, walking to the living room as well. John followed after setting Jade down on the chair, he walked to Dave's side.

 

"Uh, no, I do not think soo." Roxy let out in thought about it, knelling by the couch, feeling Dirk's forehead, it was flaming hot, she hissed a bit in pain and pulled it away. "Dammit! That's hot, oh my god.." Roxy said, whispering out worriedly. John nodded. "It will be hot, very hot, but he just needs to rest, if you send any trances to him just by doing that, he could kill himself with a nightmare in this process." John said, looking to her. "Ice would be the best solution." He informed her, seeing her rush to the kitchen to get said ice.

 

Dave looked over to Jade, who looked sad in pain, limp as she sat on that chair, moving a little in her sleep, growling a bit, having a nightmare herself, white fluffed dog ears twitching and tail wagging a little. Dave just watched this, turning back to John, as he got a hug from the smaller one, rubbing up and down his back in comfort. "He may turn, but he'll still be able to be your brother." John whispered, pulling away and looking up to the blond, healing the scrapes and cuts on Dave's face with just a swift brush of his fingertips. Dave sighed and kissed the smaller boy's forehead, watching Roxy put the ice to Dirk's forehead.

 

"He'll be fine, he will have slight loss of memory, but only because how harsh someone blacks out before having that much blood taken from them." John warned the duo, looking to Jade who was sitting up a little, rubbing her eyes. "Dave, you need to sit down right now, no fighting will go on now." John whispered, walking to Jade and helping her sit up, her tail wagging a little more as he looked to John, jerking back, looking around, seeing Dave and Roxy, and Dirk, all of the people who she was after, and who were after her.

 

She made the living room chair fall back from pouncing away. "Jade! Jade jade, no one wants to hurt you.." John said, rushing to help her up, she was still very limp and hurt still. She slowly froze, nodding, ears folding down a little against her head, sitting up and scooting into John after Dave stared to her, still a bit pissed looking. John helped her stand up.

 

"Why did you guys help me from that house?" Jade asked, looking down and brushing off her clothing. John helped her sit back down after fixing the chair again. "Because you're not like Jake and Jane." John said softly, looking to her, standing up fully again. She tilted her head in confusion. "You didn't act soulless like Jane to me, her own brother, and Jake smacked the shit out of me before I ran, you didn't do a thing." John explained, going on and on, until Dave just rubbed his eyes in exhaustion and sat back, groaning.

 

"So Harley, you working with us now or not?" He asked, becoming straight forward with it. Jade froze, John just looked at her. "What they are doing, is wrong, which is why the hunters do what they do to us." John said, arms folded across his chest.

 

Jade soon nodded. "I-..Yes, I guess.." Jade whispered, coiling up a little, deep in thought as she stared to her ruby red shoes, closing her eyes. John felt himself celebrate inside, but he just pet her head, her ears poking up. He then looked back to Dave. "Dirk should be waking up soon, he'll be scared shitless if he sees the last flash of memory of Jade, right in front of him again. You should take him to your bed, Roxy. It'll also be more comfy for him." He said, Dave nodded, Roxy stepped back and let the oldest one pick her up and walk upstairs to do as informed, as John sat down on the couch, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion and sitting back a bit, very confused on just what the hell he was going to do next. 

 

But they have Jade, that's one down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it starts to gets a bit violent please be aware that this may not be right for you to try and handle if you're a person with a light heart. <3

His eyes opened, and everyone dead stopped. 

 

John was sitting by the coffee table, sipping on a mug of tea Jade fixed up for everyone, while Dave was relaxing around there, waiting for Dirk to wake up, as Rose got back, god knows they had to stop a fight when it happened, she'd been sitting in the throne like royal purple chair, with Roxy right one one of the barstools pulled into the room. But everyone just stopped and watched the teen who was out the past three, four, five maybe, hours, sit up and groan as he rubbed his eyes.

 

Dave was the first to stand up and help the boy stand up, and Roxy was a close second to rush to his side, as the blond teen looked very confused. "Wha-What happened..?" Dirk whispered out softly. John looked to Dirk, getting a nod in welcome and the younger boy turned to see Jade who was looking to him as well. This made the boy flinch back and push away from the two around him, jumping up. "What! Whats she doing here! I-I thought it was a dream...A drea-.." Dirk began to freak out as he spoke, lifting a hand, rubbing at the two deep marks, soon to be scars, gasping and stepping back with unsteady feet as Dave stepped closer. 

 

"Dirk Dirk, calm down." Rose whispered softly after doing the same as Dave was too. He was freaking out, almost sobbing, trying to run away but Rose and Dave held him in place, feeling the boy thrash and freak out. "No! No! I need to get away from her! She's...I didn't.." He began to run out of breath, and Dave just stepped away with him. "I'm gonna take him for a walk, explain it." Dave mumbled to Rose and John, getting nods from them.   
  


"Dave...Dave I..." Dirk began to say once he walked the younger one from the house and down the sidewalk, calming him down by rubbing his arm slowly. "Dirk, it'll be okay." Dave tried to reassure, also helping himself become more calm. Dirk was trembling, and felt like he had something  _inside_ him because the way he was flinching suddenly every other few moments. "What's wrong, what's happening to me..?" Dirk whispered out, flinching again and stopping, swaying on his feet. "Dave..." Dirk let out, looking down to his hands, then back up to Dave.

 

Dave went to speak, freezing as Dirk had his mouth open slight in fear, seeing sharding ends point out of Dirk's two teeth that John had fangs on, Dirk grew fangs, and is eyes were flickering red. "Dirk, take a deep breath, close your eyes, shh.." Dave said, pulling him a little close, shaking now himself, his brother was turned into a demon, a flesh mauling demon. He didn't dare telling the teen, something like this would freak him out more than ever. Dirk just pulled away, looking down again, gasping as he saw the ends of his fingers, nails, pointing into... _Talons._ Well, so much for not telling him. Dirk practically screamed out to this, seeing the stretching of this, making his fingertips bleed after the flesh ripped apart by each tissue of his tanned skin.  _  
_

Dave cursed, taking the boy's wrists with his hands in a soft grip, feeling the boy trembling harshly again, gasping out again, crying out in pain after a few more moments as Dave snapped his head back up to look at him, seeing his skin getting darker and darker as moments passed right by. "Dirk, Dirk, please shh.." Dave whispered, knowing something out here was watching them, he could _feel it_...Dirk screeches out again, falling to his knees, hands above his head, wrists still being held by Dave's hands as he gasped for air. 

 

Dave almost fell down with him, damn...How the hell did Dirk's strength go from 0-1000 in a nights sleep. Dirk was just screaming and gasping, screaming for help, pleading for the pain to stop. Dave didn't know what to do...This was so terrible, so he went to get John when the teen wasn't listening to him when he said to come inside again, and John rushed out with the older one quickly soon after hearing him screaming again. 

 

This house was out on the country side, hidden away from the city and such, to hide Rose, and Roxy too, also a lot of secrets for their hunting league. By the time they were out there, it was silent, and they looked where Dirk was, nothing. He was gone, he vanished from there. 

 

Dave ran to that spot, looking around quickly, John did the same, only a few moments behind the other, soon seeing him, and...Jake...Jane..Both of them holding the thrashing teen by his arms, dragging him off. Jane let Jake take care of it, as the duo heard the young blond screeching in pain and everything of the sort, as Jane just flicked the two boys off with both of her middle fingers as she walked backwards. 

 

Dave just stared, freezing up before sprinting right after her, them,  _his little brother._ John watched. "Dave no! Stop!" John demanded, seeing Dave run to them still, seeing Jane just stopping in her steps and smirking a bit. John flash stepped in front of Dave, and between him and Jane. Jane was about to pounce and attack Dave, but John was right affront of her. Jake looked back, stopping as well as he had a hand clamped over Dirk's mouth that was bleeding a little from his fangs piercing through his gums. Dave had his focus on that, and John had his on Jane's, watching over to see Dave tackled Jake down to the ground of the rocky dirt road of the street, Dirk went stumbling back and fell to his rear, knocking his head back in pain and jerking back to twist and turn in pain, as if he was fighting something inside of him. Jake knocked Dave aside his head, making the blond go dizzy and hop up again, clenching his fists and going in to punch him before the small demon boy pointed a gun right to his head when he reloaded it.

 

Dave froze, John did to, as he was just luring off Jane slowly. Jake then took that moment to point his other gun right to Dirk who wasn't that far from the duo on the ground. "My oh my John, you've gotten yourself into  _so_ much trouble.." Jane began, crossing her arms over her chest as John just stepped ahead a little again, looking between the two of his old acquaintances. Jake just kneed Dave to the floor and stood up, walking over and yanking Dirk up by his hair, who had been trying to thrash away again, by now, he was looking more demonic then ever seen by anyone from Dave. Dave jerked up again and ran to them again, Jane flash stepped in front of them again, flashing them all three away as Dave just stepped ahead, mouth open in shock as he looked to where he just saw his brother who was in excruciating pain and needed him and John to help him. 

 

Dave just stared ahead frozen as he wasn't thinking, speaking, moving, and John walked to him. 

 

"Dave are you alright.." John whispered softly as he walked to him still, stopping right behind him and lifting a hand to place onto the older one's shoulder, flinching when the blond took a grip to his wrist, not a loving one, no, a iron one. John froze as he watched Dave turn around, giving John one knock out punch to the middle of his face, the brunet falling to the cold ground of the dirt road in the middle of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

_"Get out."_  Was all Dave said as he dropped John's cold and unconscious body to the wooden floor of the house. The young boy had a bruise to his nose and blood slowly trickling from the nostrils from the swift punch that Dave had given to him. Jade saw this and sat up quickly, rushing to John. "What?" Rose said, as she just stood slowly, crossing her arms as she stared to the older blond. "I said for them to get out." Dave repeated, walking over to the couch and sitting down, rubbing at the bridge of his nose once he closed his eyes and took off his sunglasses. "Y-You're kicking us out? Why..?" Jade whispered woefully as she looked to John's lifeless and limp looking body, his face looked hurt, so she just lifted a hand to heal his nose slowly as she stared to Dave who looked quite stressed.

 

"Dave..Why are you saying this?" Rose asked as she sat next to him, fixating her dress as she crossed her legs. "They took Dirk.." Dave managed to let out after a few moments of struggling to say those three words out of all things. It was the only thing he feared, one of the people he loved and cared for dearest that had no business at all with the demons and hunters, getting involved. Rose couldn't help but sit up with an expression of disbelief. "They didn-" She began.

 

"They did." Dave corrected her, folding his arms. "Dammit, they did, and I couldn't stop this.  **None** of this would have happened if John didn't come into my life." Dave said simply. "Dave, you can't bring everything to blame on John, he's  _helped_ us the past few months, and he's tried his best to keep us safe, we'll get Dirk back, I swear." She promised, taking Dave's hand. "When he wakes up, you need to stay calm, be nice, and apologize." Rose said simply as she walked over, helping Jade and hefting John off the floor, walking with the small boy in her arms to the same chair the other girl was in, setting him there. Jade followed after her, staying a little close, kind of scared how Dave was acting.

 

"We're going to get him the minute after he's awake." Dave said, looking to Jade with quite an apologetic expression to him as he stood up, putting his sunglasses back on. Jade nodded as she made sure John was alright, then walking into the kitchen with Rose after she ask if anyone wanted a drink.

 

* * *

 

 

John blinked his eyes open slowly, looking ahead, seeing the trio in the kitchen, sitting up a bit and looking to them still, there were items on the counter in front of them, and he got up. Dave turned first to see John, frowning a little and rushing to him,  John flinched and took a step back in fear of the other hurting him again, looking quite scared, before he was clutched onto in a hug, looking confused as he did this. "I'm sorry I did that, John." He whispered softly to the brunet. "O-Okay.." John mumbled in response once he pulled away, staring up to him, then walking with the other to kitchen.

 

There were weapons on the counter, and a small map of some sort of route.

 

"So, let me get this straight, you  _really_ think this is a full proof plan?" Rose asked, looking to Jade, who nodded in agreement as she sat on the counter, tail wagging a little as she smiled. "What are you guys doing?" John asked, looking to them, a bit confused honestly. "We're getting him back." Roxy said as she walked down the stairs, Rose looked to her, a bit confused now herself. "We?" Rose noted, standing fully again and walking to her a bit. "You're not coming with us, you're too young to be in the hunter's clan, remember?" She said as she folded her arms over her chest. "Yes, but they have Dirk, I'm  _going."_ She said simply as she walked past Rose, her red sniper rifle on her back. "You're no-" 

 

"We can take all the people we have, Rose." Dave said from the kitchen, as Rose just stopped, walking to him, as she pulled him out of the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing? You think she'll make it out there longer than _your_ brother did?" She whispered in slight anger. "I'm not letting my baby sister go out with us to do this." She finished as Dave just sighed a bit. "Rose, she's almost seventeen, she can do what she wants." With that, Dave walked back into the kitchen, taking out his phone. "I'll call a few of the other's to meet up here." He said as he did as said.

 

It was about an hour later when they had a lot of people to do this. John looked, they had eight now, the five of them and three more, Karkat, Sollux and Eridan as introduced to them. Karkat used to be a demon as Dave explained it, he joined the hunters a few years back, and hasn't been a demon in that way since. John liked to meet more of the hunters, showing he was good around the city, not having to worry about being brutally murdered by one of these guys, they were pretty scary themselves with all of their weapons.

 

Dave soon got his sword, sliding it in the side hook on his belt loop, walking to John's side and looking to everyone else. "Okay, so, everyone know what their job is?" Dave asked one last time, everyone going silent before letting out a simultaneous 'Yes!' Together. Dave couldn't help but smile a little to that as everyone began to leave out of the front door, John stayed still until Dave began to walk, walking by his side, but Dave stopped them when they were the last in the house, John just tilted his head a bit as Dave kissed him softly after, making John's cheeks flush a light pink as he returned it, soon pulling away and walking with him from the house then.

 

John felt a static between he and Dave, no reason as to  _why,_ but it was there, and he loved it, he actually loved someone for the first time in who knows how long, wait, he knows, almost a thousand years, that's how long. The sensation burned inside him, and he loved it a lot. He walked alongside Dave, behind everyone else

 

* * *

 

 

They soon all got to the headquarters of all the demons in the city, only John and Karkat knew around the place and knew the interior of it. Dave knew that too after they had talked a bit, and they were put into groups. Two groups, John and Dave's group, Karkat and Rose's group. Eridan and Jade were in John and Dave's group, Sollux and Roxy in the other with Rose and Karkat.

 

"Okay,  _go._ " Dave said softly, and simply as everyone nodded, everyone had their phones and were all on one call, to talk and show each other what they heard and such. Everyone separated once they got readied up, John and Dave's team walked in the front and side doors, and the other team took the back and other side. John was walking with John after Eridan and Jade broke off from them.

 

The duo walked up the few flights of stairs, John knew where the 'interrogation' room was, when really, it was just demons torturing humans who are turning to make them think they belong with them as demons. When they got to that said room, it wasn't pretty at all.

 

There was blood almost everywhere, Dave looked to see Dirk, he had large, demonic wings that were pitch black and spread a long ways in the room, and a dark black halo above his head. John just frowned, looking to him. "He's..Not a demon.." John whispered as he walked into the room, Dirk was looking down, he had passed out from being beaten so much, sunglasses snapped on the floor next to the chair he had been hooked to with more than just ropes.

 

Dave rushed over and fell to his knees, looking to Dirk's injuries, tilting the smaller boy's head up a little to see he had a black eye, and a busted lip, also a large blue and black bruise on his cheek in the shape of a hand. "W-What is he, then?" Dave whispered back as he undid the bonds on Dirk, he had a cloth tied tight to his mouth, and it restricted him from speaking, also a blindfold, and he'd taken those off already. 

 

"He's become a guardian angel...Some of the toxic fluid got into him from Jade, but not all of it, he died, and came back.." He said softly as he walked toward Dave, seeing the blond heft the teen into his arms, making sure the wings didn't stab into him painfully a bit, walking towards the door, stopping when he heard a few gunshots, and screams from Rose and Karkat. He looked to John who was looking a bit curious. 

 

"No, you're not gong up there, I am, here. You're leaving, get anyone on the way out, bring them with you and take them back home." He said, as he carefully handed Dirk over to the brunet, as he got a soft, and hesitant nod from the boy. John watched as Dave walked a little ahead, slow, steady and readied steps, seeing him take off the sword from his back, sliding off the black metal cover, revealing the katana, making John as bit scared looking, he'd seen it before, he's seen how scary Dave could get, and he knew,  _that's exactly why he's the leader of the guild._

 

Dave took the mask from his belt loop, that was one, for scaring the shit out of the demons, and two, for protecting his head or face being hurt as much. The mask was black and red metal, two red eye spots and a gas mask filter for the nose and mouth, and what appeared to be crow feathers spiking from the back covering most of his hair and head in the back. He continued to walk after this, gripping the sword in one hand quite tightly as he looked to John, who just turned his head a little, walking with Dirk in his arms, knowing all hell was about to break out up that flight of stairs. 

 

"I love you." John said, breaking the silence in that floor, other than the utter chaos going on the floor up. Dave stopped, looking to him as he saw the brunet turning his head a bit to see him from the corner of his eye. Before the brunet then just kept walking, making Dave just go on again up the stairs, sighing a bit through the mask filter, then walking to see what he thought was the worst yet.

 

Roxy, in a large puddle of her own blood, as Rose was knocked out and being held by Jane, then Jake, holding Karkat i a headlock with a gun to his head. Dave stopped, knowing one step ahead could cost his friends life. He wouldn't dare risk that, even if it were a random person, he wouldn't be able to live with that label. 

 

"Come on, Dave. Just stop already. You need to give up on what you think you arm, this is what you want, the horror life." Jake said as he was jerking up Karkat everytime the boy tried to thrash a bit from his arms and let out muffled words, attempting to make Jake shut the hell up about what he was talking about. 

 

Dave just stayed silent, lowering his sword a bit, seeing as Jake was going to keep rambling on about just nothing the blond was paying attention to, seeing Jane watch him with wary eyes, as Dave went to take a step ahead, Jake pointing the pistol right to Dave's head from afar and shooting after aiming correctly.

 

A large echo of metallic and gunpowder colliding filled the dark room of the story in the building. Dave used the blade of his sword to block it, taking large steps ahead, blocking every gun shot after that as Jake just went trigger fluid, shooting over and over until the gun was empty, using his hand to reload, slowly saying as he was going holding Karkat still. Dave was really busy at the moment, trying to find a moment to grab Karkat, Rose and Roxy all in a moment, but he couldn't take three people, and he didn't know if Karkat was weak or not, so it was a problem. 

 

He was stopped in thought, as he felt wetness in his back, and a wrecking feeling to him. He felt the same wetness, trickling from his mouth, as he fell to his knees, dropping his sword. Jane had stabbed him right int he lower back from behind while he was thinking. Jake let go of Karkat, the boy falling as well in front of Dave, screaming to Dave as Jake had kicked Dave back and had place his foot onto the blond's chest, Dave's light fading in and out already as he did this, feeling the mask ripped from his face by Jane, seeing the two of them smiling to Dave, Dave just closing his eyes, too weak to try and do anything to stop it.

 

"Welcome home, Dave." Whispers the girl, right into Dave's ear before he lost his consciousness. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 2014 - December 2016.

He hears screams, Rose's screams, Karkat's pleading, seeing nothing but his seventeen year old cousin laying on the floor in a lake of blood beneath her.

 

The man gasped when he felt himself die out again, pouncing up and looking around quickly, unable to take this much in at once. He see's Rose firstly, she was in some sort of handcuffs or something, a blindfold but no mouth bond to her, he then looked to see Roxy, right next to her, and pretty much in the same position. The blond turned his head, seeing Karkat, hooked to the wall instead by his wrists and chains, a rope gagging him, making it unable for him to speak, and a slick blindfold over his eyes and tied rather tight. He must have put up a fight to this.

 

Dave sat up to stand, cursing when he felt himself trip right back down, damn, he was hooked like Karkat, right to the wall, wait. His words were muffled, he had a cloth gagging his mouth right from speaking as well as he growled a bit, looking to his side, to see the mask of his there, raising an eyebrow, why the hell didn't he have a blindfold on? He flinched from his thought to the sound of chains colliding with the steaming hot red cement of the floor as he looked next to him. 

 

Karkat was looking around, quite confused looking, like Dave himself a few moments ago. Dave noticed his arm and hand could reach out far enough to slide the blindfold from his eyes, seeing the other look to Dave, and tilt his head, looking down then after, feeling tears well in his eyes, as Dave watched a few of the tears fall onto the floor, only to evaporate right after hitting it, damn this floor must be hot. He looked again, to see Rose and Roxy on some sort of platform, not being burned.

 

Why? Why wasn't he being burned? Why was Karkat just crying? He looked over, as Karkat took the blond's wrist, and showed Dave the marks. 

 

Two marks, bite marks. Dave looked down, in confusion as he let out a soft noise to oblige to that as well. He looked back to Karkat, taking a few moments, but untying his mouth cloth, letting it fall to the ground, in an instant Karkat just hissed out a bit, avoiding a sob. 

 

"They turned you Dave.." He said in a muttered voice, but it was still stocked in depression and fear. Dave felt his own eyes widen as he felt Karkat undoing his mouth cloth as well, also feeling it fall from his jawline and too the floor, steaming a little as Dave was just frozen and blinking soon after being silent. 

 

"Dave..They just...Turned you, and-.." Karkat began. "We don't have t-time...For this, we need to just try and find a way out of here.." Dave said, cracking just a bit, that broke him slightly, but he wasn't going to let this be the end of his life with all of the one's he held dearest. He looked to the girls. "They didn't touch them, did they..?" He asked softly, looking to Karkat, who was kind of still just crying to himself about how fucked they were as of now. Dave just sat up a little more, looking to him more contently. "Karkat, please look at me...We're going to get out of here right now." He said simply, standing up, just enough to not have the chains pulled on.

 

He was overly strong anyways, becoming a demon was just adding on, he yanked harshly onto the chains, snapping them right off and out of the wall, uncuffing them from his wrists, as he watched Karkat try too, just helping him before walking over and hefting one of the girls up, of course Rose, she was older and Karkat was smaller, so the other got Roxy, looking to Dave. "What happens if we run into them?" He asked, looking to the blond still, seeing Dave just wrap his arm around the raven haired boy after slipping his mask back on, then making himself flash step, damn that felt good, right to the city above ground. They were in a large city of Skaia, and Karkat looked around, they were in a dark alleyway. 

 

"What the fuck do we do?" Karkat said in a soft snap as he rubbed his eyes with one hand to rid the tears from them as he watched Dave walk from the alleyway. "Dave, what the hell!! We can't go out there, people will probably call the cops on us if they see us with two unconscious girls!" Karkat said, back to his normal crabby and snapping voice as Dave just sighed. "I liked it better when you were crying." He mumbled, taking a step back. "Fine, what do we do, then?" Dave continued as he crossed his arms, Karkat looking befuddled at something behind Dave. Dave turned his head, seeing a large billboard on the side of an apartment building in the loud and bright city, labeled 'The best hair and barber clinic of 2016.' As Dave almost dropped Rose from his hands, stepping back next to Karkat again. 

 

"2016?!" Karkat almost screeched. "What the hell, we went into the future or something Dave!" The smaller boy continued on with a loud tone. "Well if you yell loud enough maybe we'll just zap right back to 2014." Dave mumbled as he looked to the sign still. "Damn, did I do this to us...Or does time pass in hell way too fast..?" Dave said softly. "I think it's the second one." Karkat replied, taking a step forward. He then flash stepped them to the lalonde's, looking the same as ever. Dave stepped forward, knocking on the door of the large country side home, hearing a loud call of 'Coming!' From up the stairs, sounding a bit deeper, as they then got an answer.

 

It was Dirk. Dave froze a little, he thought he'd never see his brother right again. Dirk wasn't the same though.

 

He had a dark, black glowing halo over his head, and black (What looked like tattoos) Tear drops as a small trail down his cheeks, and his eyes glowed like a light on full blast in the middle of the night, hazel and flaring orange, mixed between the two. 

 

"..Dave.." Came out in a whisper from the partly opened lips. Dave stared down to his brother. "Y..Yeah..." He let out, still holding Rose loosely in his arms, as Karkat just stared in slight shock, and curiosity. Dirk stepped back, "you...How did you.." Dirk began. "We were being held captive, time passes a year and hour in hell I'm guessing.." Dave mumbled as he walked in, as Dirk saw Roxy, looking relieved. "Oh thank fucking God.." He let out, taking Roxy from Karkat's arms, looking down to her with quite wide eyes, he wasn't wearing his sunglasses, not anymore. 

 

"I can't believe you guys are okay.." Dirk whispered as she laid out the girl onto the couch, sitting beside the couch as he looked to Dave. "Dave you..." Dirk said, scooting back a little, pointing up to Dave, who was next to him after sitting Rose down, like he was scared. "What, what is it??" Dave asked, turning around, only to see Karkat staring, arms crosses as Dave turned back. "L-Look..in the mirror dude..." Dirk continued, as Dave nodded, walking over and doing as told to by his brother, seeing his appearance.

 

He had his sunglasses off, and had fiery red eyes, flaming a bit with red shades about them, black around them where it's supposed to have white at, he frowned as he opened his mouth a little, seeing ground sharp teeth, all of them, not just his corners, he looked like a flesh eating animal or shark. He frowned more, then turning his head a bit, seeing marks down his neck, larger tattoo sort of things like the younger boy had, bright red and black shapes of what looked like the exorcism symbols they used when ceasing a demon from someones body. He stepped a little back, looking to Karkat, who had concord his demon appearance long before joining the hunting league, staring to Dave with sad eyes and a slouch to his figure.

 

"They turned you.." Dirk let out sadly, frowning as he looked to Dave. Dave stopped, shaking his head as he looked down. "I-I...I mean, I guess." The elder looking one responded, shrugging a little, stepping ahead. "Just..Ignore it for now, alright?" He said, sliding up the hood on his jacket over the marks on his neck as he stepped ahead, seeing Karkat just frown and sit down. 

 

"Where's John." Dave asked in a soft, but simple voice, as Dirk nodded. "He's probably out with the rest of the guild, after you two vanished we didn't have a leader, so me and John took place for it." Dirk replied with after a moment of thinking on how to answer it delectably. "Call or text him to get over here." Dave said simply as he sat down on one of the bar stools by the counter. Dirk nodded, taking out his phone, unlocking it and calling John, just as told. 

 

"John...Come over, it's an emergency." Dirk said, as the conscious duo heard a small and muffled 'Okay!' From the other side of the phone, Dave just smiled a little as he heard that, he missed John even though it felt like ten minutes.

 

* * *

 

It took a little bit,  John soon got to the Lalonde's, and opened the door without knocking, walking in and looking around. "Dirk what was it that you needed me for-" John began as he walked into the living room, tripping back a little and seeing Dave, and Karkat, on the couch, Rose and Roxy were laid onto the beds of their saved rooms from when they were gone. 

 

"Dave.." John whispered. "Karka.." He began, looking confused to Dirk before back to Dave, seeing the blond stand up, as Karkat had offered to leave for them to have a 'moment' as Dirk obliged, walking with him from the room and upstairs. John couldn't help but smile when he noticed, this was really Dave. "Oh my gosh.." The brunet said, almost running to Dave, wrapping his arms around the larger one and closing his eyes, clutching onto Dave. Dave coughed a little to the suddenness and tightness of the hug, blinking a little before wrapping his arms around John in return, gently as he had rubbed his back up and down, holding the brunet in his arms with all the care in the world he could contain. 

 

"Dave...I thought you died..I thought you all died.." John whispered, as he was pulled from the grip on Dave, looking up to the blond. "I know, so did Dirk..But I'm not..I'm not dead.." Dave said softly in response as he had his hands on John's shoulder's, looking down to him. "What did they do to you...Your eyes, your teeth.." John began, hushed by Dave. "They turned me." Dave said, in a sad and soft tone. John felt his heart almost rip right in half as he had dropped his jaw a little, pulling away a bit. "They turned you..?" He asked, in a whisper, a feared and confused one. Dave just nodded, getting a choked out attempt in response from John.

 

"John, what are you doing, it's oka..-" 

 

"I'm **_so sorry!_** " John almost yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks as he stood up fully again, covering his face, Dave just stared, frowning as he stepped ahead.

 

"John no, what's wrong, you didn't so anything!" Dave attempted, clutched onto by John again, hearing sobs breaking out from the smaller boy, as he trembled in Dave's arms. "It's my fault! You would be perfect still if I wasn't here.." John said in a desperate tone. Dave just sat them down, pulling John close and holding his arms around the smaller demon, swaying them a bit.

 

"It's alright. I forgive you.." Dave whispered into the brunet's ear, as he just stopped, sitting up a little again, staring down to him from being in his lap, frowning still as he wiped his cheeks. "Are you sure?" John whispered back in response, softly as he waited. 

 

"I'm sure." Dave kissed atop John's forehead, returning to swaying them a bit as time passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Dirk is so hard to write. ;-;


	16. Chapter 16

Maybe it's just because he was tired, or maybe it was because he was hungry...

 

Or maybe  _both.._

 

Being a demon was basically like being dead, Dave had figured out by now, a few weeks after being turned by those hellspawn. 

 

He wasn't having many other problems then the following:

 

When do I eat?

When do I sleep?

Why can't I  _feel..?_

 

Not something major, but Dave had began to loose lots of feelings. He was a pretty stoic man anyways, this was different, though. He touched let's say a phone, and it'd feel numb in his grip. If someone else touched him, they'd simply just remark 'your hands are so cold!' And he'd not know why, but it would be confusing to say the least..

 

However, Dave knew he lost mostly everything since that day, but he knew one thing. 

 

He had  _John._ He had  _Dirk._ And he had  _Karkat._

 

But recently, it was all about himself and John.

 

Now, he was walking downtown, almost eleven at night, with John by his side, looking around as they walked, sometimes catching each other looking at the other, laughing a little when it happened, but other than that, they just stayed quiet.

 

"Here." John said softly, a huff of cold air visible when he spoke, damn cold air.

 

Dave looked ahead, seeing a few guys kind of just...Starting trouble.

 

Two men throwing a small teenager against the brick wall of the alleyway, taunting in his face. 

 

So they walked over like they were about to just pass on, hearing the kid plead a bit, this made John and Dave stop, like they were going to anyways, but they did it now instead of a little later.

 

They saw the poor victim holding his bleeding nose with both hands, slouching a bit and trembling as he got kicks and punches. This was interrupted by Dave's hand gripping tightly between one of the men's shoulder and neck bone, fingers digging into the gap between his bones, using his strength he gained when turned to a good use.

 

John then grabbed the teenagers arm gently, dragging him out slowly when the other man was trying to force Dave away with an odd and hard to understand accent. When John did this, he picked up the phone the teen dropped when getting shoved by guessing, smiling and handing it to him, after he had healed his nose, of course. 

 

He did look confused, but also thankful, so of course, he thanked John and ran off down the opposite way he had come from, John then glanced over to see Dave already standing between two unconscious bodies, looking at John.

 

"You didn't save any of the fun for me?" John faked in a pouting tone, folding his arms and knitting his eyebrows together, smiling when Dave smirked a bit towards him.

 

"You know that's not the fun part." Dave said simply in response, seeing John nod and heft one of the guys up, sitting him up against the wall, already drinking from him before Dave even moved from his position.

 

When Dave did begin to suck the blood like a faucet from the other man, he took a good three minutes before tossing the limp and now lifeless body onto the ground of the cold and dark alleyway. He looked back to John, who was wiping the corners of his mouth, licking his teeth off of the blood, looking to see if he had looked okay again in the screen of his phone, sliding it back into his pocket when he was done, smiling to Dave when he saw the blond staring back.

 

John walked over, placing his hands on Dave's chest, leaning up on his toes and kissing him softly, fluttering his eyes closed when Dave had returned the kiss. Dave wrapped his arms gently around the other's waist, holding them loosely around this area before pulling away, hand rubbing up and down John's back, lifting his free hand up to brush the dark brunet locks from his face, kissing his forehead.

 

"Love you."

 

"Love you too." Dave mumbled a bit, he wasn't sure. Ever since he was turned, the only feeling of emotion he got was that he needed to be with John. He loved John a lot, and he really thought that he was the love of his life, not a thought behind it.

 

John smiled a bit as he pulled away. "Let's get back home, it's too cold out here." John said softly, taking Dave's hand, kind of waving them slowly around as he interlocked their fingers, glancing back up into deep red eyes behind aviators, they had began to glow when he fed on new blood, John's did too, yet not as much.

 

"Alright." Dave said gently in response, freeing one of his hands and walking alongside the brunet from the alleyway.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! (◕‿◕✿)

"Dirk!"

 

"I'm coming!" 

 

Dave stood at the bottom of the stairwell, fixating the tie he had on with the nice and expensive black suit, waiting for his brother to get downstairs too.

 

Which he did about three minutes after he said he was coming.

 

"We're going to be late because of you." Dave said as they walked to the door and out of the house.

 

"Shit, sorry.." Dirk muttered under his breath as he slid his wallet and phone into his blazer pocket of the suit he had on. When they walked to Dave's car, Dirk got in the passenger seat, looking over to see Dave get in the drivers side, shutting the door before pressing and twisting the key into the ignition, starting the car, everything going quickly with their actions. Dave glanced to the clock on the radio as he drove down the street from their house, they were, as of now, fifteen minutes late for the Christmas party that the guild were having tonight. Which since Dirk had turned, he hadn't really cared much for religion.

 

"Why are we going to this? We're--" He began, but stopped, getting a glance from Dave when they came to a stop at a red light.

 

"We're what?" Dave asked, a slim blond eyebrow raising over his sunglasses, seeing Dirk look a little uneasy to respond.

 

"Hellspawn." Dirk said simply, chin resting in his palm when he propped his elbow on the door. 

 

"No, we're not. We're not like the others." Dave said when he continued to drive when the light turned green again.

 

"We still have the same needs, and probably the same origin..." Dirk began, getting a smack to his shoulder from Dave.

 

"Stop talking like that, just because we're what we are now, doesn't mean we need to be the trash that they act like." Dave snarled a bit, he was just too big of a person to claim he was indeed a demon.

 

"Oh fuck off Dave, we're one of them and you're just angry because we can't do shit about it." Dirk mumbled in response, looking to Dave, but his sunglasses said he was looking out the window. 

 

Dave didn't respond, but they stopped, in front of the large building that the guild used for meetings and get togethers, and for parties for the holidays. Like now.

 

There was a chapel here, a small one, just for communion and a blessing, yet the rest of the guild did not know about it yet, so himself, John, and Dirk, had to pretend their skin wasn't boiling to a first degree burn when the holy water was sprinkled to them.

 

Dave got out of the car, with jerking motions, just to be a bit more passive aggressive with them. Dirk watched this and rolled his eyes, getting out as well and shutting his door, hearing the horn honk only once when Dave locked it before walking into the building. Dirk just looked to him do this, fixating his tie a bit, pulling it up to neatly fold under his collar again, walking in, not too far behind his brother.

 

When inside, he looked around, everyone else in the guild was there. He was a new person to this though, so he just walked kind of awkwardly throughout the people, giving a few waves and 'hellos' to the people who gave them first.

 

When Dirk got to one room he heard familiar voices in, Dave was already in and talking with Rose. Roxy was sitting on the couch in the room, swirling her pinkie in her half filled martini glass, smiling when she looked up to see Dirk, free hand moving next to her to pat lightly as he smile grew up just a bit.

 

She was wearing a black dress that was embroidered around the waistline with hot pink ruffles, and Dirk wasn't going to pretend he didn't notice the amount of skin she was showing, saying as it was this time of year anyhow. 

 

Though Dirk nodded, walking into the room more and towards the couch, sitting next to her and glancing over and down to see her magnificently done make up face.

 

The wings on her symmetrical eyeliner were what lined out her rose eyes that were sparked with dull grey and black, and the pink lipstick to match her eyes was perfectly done, not too much, not too little. The way her hair curled right over and past her forehead was also beautiful. Dirk needed to let her know, just how beautiful she was.

 

"You are very alluring tonight Lalonde.." He said softly as he was offered a drink by one of the guilds' caterers. He nodded and thanked the lady, taking the offer and taking the drink he was offered. He then heard a small and faint laugh, turning to see Roxy blushing in the slightest bit.

 

"Why thank you, I could say the same for yourself, yet I think handsome would be more on the line of correct terms." She cooed, taking a light sip from her drink.

 

They kept talking with each other, that was until John walked into the room with Karkat, smiling and talking with him. Dirk glanced back over to Dave, who was looking at John already, walking over to him. John just smiled and greeted Dave with a kiss to his cheek. 

 

John was in a black suit, a royal blue dress shirt and a black tie. He switched out his blue rimmed glasses for black ones, just to look more formal than normal. His hair was a mess still, but that was only because the brunet lagoon of soft hair was never anything but a large bush over his head, and it went a little over his eyes. 

 

Dave wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's waist and kissed the side of his head before sitting down at the small bar of the room, Dirk watched as John's hand was taken up by his brother's, and their fingers interlocking.

 

Karkat was in a suit as well, and it was a little big on him, probably because he had the body of a fourteen year old, and he was trying to wear a businessman suit, John already had to roll his sleeves and such.

 

"You seem intrigued, Strider." Roxy slurred a bit, yet it was just the tone of her normal voice was all, so he looked over to her and raised an eyebrow. 

 

"How?" He asked, sitting up a little and keeping his hands in his lap. 

 

"Hmm.." She hummed and took his hand, making Dirk glance over to their hands as she pinched his fingers in the slightest motion, smiling a little to him then.

 

Dirk raised an eyebrow, going to say something before a small clash was heard outside of the room, around the front. Then,

 

A larger one, and a thud that echoed all the way to them.

 

John and Dave both looked at the door from just doing whatever they were with each other at the bar and heard screams from other members of the guild, making Dave get up and look to Dirk, as if he had done this.

 

In which Dirk just looked confused, it was like something was wrong with Dave's emotion system for a while now...And it confused him, a lot. 

 

Another line of screams, then they heard whatever was causing it, snarls and ruthless laughter, the laughter made Dirk perk up a little, making Roxy sit up and look at him a little confused.

 

The laughter belonged to Jake English. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time on this fic I'm writing with my new style I enjoy. Hope you enjoy it as well! Also sorry for the long wait there! D:

It was loud, everything was just...

 

_Loud._

 

John looked over to Dave, who was stood up already. He then glanced over his shoulder to see Dirk slamming the door to this room, hearing another scream, and another cruel and sadistic laugh. It was inevitable that it was Jake, John knew it was. Not only could he tell it.

 

He could feel it, his energy vibes at his throat like his fingers were there, choking him. He frowned and looked down, seeing the drink in his glass thud up and ripple with every few screams and laughs. Due to the thuds in the building, everything was colliding in John's mind.

 

He was scared. That was rare. Really rare..

 

"John, hide!" Jade snapped to him as she ran to hide under the bar. 

 

" _Hurry!_ _"_ She shouted in a small yet harsh tone..

 

John looked up again, seeing Dave taking his wrist to pull him out of thought and towards the closet of the room, where Dirk and Karkat already were. When inside, Dave shut the door, looking over to see glowing orange, and dim grey eyes looking back into his bright crimson ones.

 

It wasn't long until the whole barricaded door plan faulted, and there was a large crash when the door hit the wall after being kicked open hastily. John closed his eyes, and covered his ears. If he did this, then it was like it was not real. It soothed him a little more. Though that failed to work when he heard another scream, really close to them. Too close. 

 

When they heard it again, John heard the voice, the plead, it was Roxy. He was doing something to Roxy.

 

Dirk shot his head up to the door, eyes going wide as he threw himself to open the door. Dave grabbed him and stopped him from doing so, hearing the screaming again and cursing under his breath.

 

"D-" Dirk began in a shout, before his mouth was covered by Dave's hand harshly, because it was either this or they all die, or get hurt. He couldn't risk getting any of them hurt if he didn't have to, not again.

 

As Dave felt weak thrashing from Dirk for him to get away and help the girls, who sounded like they were fighting right now, Dave just held Dirk with all of his might;not a thought in his mind was ready to let him go an help.

 

Yet he did let go, and then he did keep Dirk there, and he did leave the closet himself. He heard someone calling out for him; it was John. 

 

 _"No!"_  In a small and helpless hiss, before John could reach a hand out to grip the blond's leg, or hand, or anything, he was gone, out of this dark closet and out there; With God knows what fighting him.

 

Every time John heard the slightest of a noise, thud; or God forbid, scream, he flinched up and coiled his legs closer to his chest while next to Karkat and Dirk, who looked less scared, but more concerned as to who the screaming, or laughing was coming from.

 

It was clear that the sadistic toned laughing was Jake's, and the spats of insults and regretted retorts were Dave's. However John wanted it to be the flip side. He prayed to whatever Gods he had believed in that somehow that'd change. It didn't though. It wouldn't change. The gasp and dull thud, followed by a laugh proved these thoughts to be inevitable.

 

Dave had just been knocked to the ground, almost unconscious, yet this was bad. He was seeing everything in blurry memories. Something about Jake's clock to his head really sparked something. He saw nothing.

 

Nothing but John.

 

He closed his eyes, groaning as it was not black covering his eyes. It was John. His face, his smile, his body, his curves. He took a shuddering breath and exhaled one of the same tone.  

 

"Come on, Strider," He heard in retort from Jake, who was standing with authority while he spoke. "You're going to keep protecting these mortals, you're not like them. You're eternal. You're  _not_ a human." He said, giving a watery shrug, as if the topic was a  _yeah whatever_ one.

 

"I don't know, Jake. By now you and your little fuckers seemed to have been turning us one by one lately. Most of my crew is either turned or six feet under." Dave spat out, along with a spit of blood mixed swiftly with saliva to the floor of the room while he stood himself up again. "And as you recall, I don't really appreciate it." He added, tilting his neck to the right. He gave off a crack from his bones to that one move, and then the other side; another set of bones cracking. 

 

The way Dave's eyes had changed was a little more scary than intimidating. They were a bit less crimson and a lot more deep maroon, yet still glowing. The older looking male stepped forward, and it was not more than half a second he gripped Jake's shoulders and kneed him up in the stomach.

 

This made Jake's stomach churn, and he fell to the ground this time with a groan. 

 

"And if I  _do_ recall, you were the fucker who did this. You and that Jane girl. John had nothing to do with you two, neither did Jade. You brought them into this, didn't you?" Dave let out, a bit of a growl with his words. He was an over possessive pack leader. John and the others, his oblivious cubs.

 

"I wouldn't need to do it." Jake retorted and sat up again, standing swiftly and shoving Dave back to the ground with his strength. "You were the one who kept him away. Away from me." He added, walking to Dave and planting a foot to his chest to keep him down. "Dirk, he's mine. Like John is to you. But you forced him to stop seeing me. Remember that? About three years ago?" Jake finished his words off with a stomp to Dave's chest, following with a growl.

 

Dave coughed and lifted a hand, yanking Jake down; almost on top of him. But he made sure the demon clocked his head on the ground. "He was  _fourteen._ " Dave snarled and sat up, shoving Jake away. "You are a soul eater. A hellspawn. The leader of the crew  _I'm_ killing for a living." He retorted to his own words.

 

"So I truly made him mine. Well, not  _me,_ it was Jade who did it. But I was the one who ordered it to happen. He needs to come with us, John needs to come back, and Jade as well. It's going to happen, right now." Jake responded with, getting up and walking over to the bar of the room. 

 

He totally ignored the blood streaming from his nose and arm where Dave had slit across it. It didn't hurt. He just felt a bit of stinging and a numb Novocaine sensation. Jake had been getting a drink.

 

Dave stared while standing up cautiously, looking over his shoulder. No one. He stood up fully and let his stance return from limp to heroic in two seconds. Jake took a concealed sip from his glass, and tapped against the side with his claw, one of the few that had ejected out during the wrestle. He scratched the sharp and inhumane talon like feature against the pristine glass half full of intoxicating alcohol. 

 

"Let me set you a deal, Strider. And I know those guppies in the closet can hear me too, so you three better listen the hell up as well." Jake began, leaning back against the bar.

 

Dave had been staring to Jake in a confused way now. To which Jake smirked and flashed a fang glaring teeth showing smirk for a moment. 

 

"I get Dirk. You get left alone, for, well, until I get bored of your brother." He said, licking his lips of the alcohol taint to them. The way Dave's expression flashed to a different one made Jake want to shiver, but he didn't. 

 

When Dirk heard them speaking, he looked down a little, thinking about it. His heart was thudding. He remembered. Jake wanting to be with him when he was human, and in school still. He was fourteen, and just turned fourteen too. Jake was the 'itty bitty little Brit' who got to know Dirk, and used it against him. The hundredth time that Jake went behind his back and hurt him, he told Dave about it. That was the last time he used Dave to cry on someones shoulder, the last time he cried at all. Jake had been hurting him. Dirk didn't know much about the demons then, but what he knew now; he was just so unlucky not to know it back then. It was horrible to even think about. How Jake used to be so close to turning him. 

 

The way his fangs were always out. The way Dirk was just  _barely_ scooting away coincidentally to get the remote or to reach his drink. It was terrifying; honestly. But now, Dirk knew about the demons. He knew he  _was_ one of them.

 

_He was gone._ _He wasn't Dirk. Dave wasn't Dave, John was not John from the start._

 

It was all different. The facade of his old life over this one was fading and slipping away. Now wasn't the time to be weak. Dirk needed to do something. He needed to give Jake what he wanted before he just hurt anymore of the people he held dearest. 

 

So that was why Dirk stood up. While he did so, his true form getting out, screeching in his thoughts to let it out. To let his old self go. Relax, and breathe.

 

He did what he was told by himself, by his real self. Wings were out, and he felt the talons ripping through his fingertips. He felt nothing but static and pain. As he closed his eyes and open them again, they were a flaring tone of hazel. 

 

This was when he walked out. The closet light compared to the rooms was pathetic. It was dull in this room as well, yet the closet left him not knowing what was John and what was a coat.

 

Dave could not help but look over. He saw the torn and beaten jet black feathered wings. 

 

"Dirk." Jake greeted, sly smile to his lips still. His demon form had looked different. He had a split ended tail and horns, and his tongue was pointed just a little towards the end. His fangs were neutral needless to say. Yet Jake's  _skin_ had been different. It looked almost pink, and scaly in texture.

 

While Dirk was examining Jake's form, he felt Dave's stare. Which he soon responded with a stare as well. 

 

"Stop talking to each other. I know what you want Jake. I know it's me. I don't know  _why_ but I know it's me. So I'll do it. You take me, just leave the rest of us the hell alone." He said, stepping ahead, feeling Dave's brotherly vibe kick in and bounce off the walls.  _  
_

"What the hell, no! I haven't kept you protected so long just to let you get up and  _go willingly_ with him." Dave retorted, seeing Dirk's expression stay the same, a straight line for lips; glowing eyes flicking down to the floor. 

 

"It's my life, Dave. And actually, no. It's not my life anymore. That's your fault too. So how about shutting the hell up and let someone else make the shitty decisions for once, yeah?" Dirk responded with softly, his voice slow and steady still before he walked ahead.

 

Jake's laugh sent a chill down Dirk's spine. It was cruel, and this was cruel, but it was all he could do. It was going to be hell, it was going to be _in_ hell too. Yet when Dirk felt the smaller male pat his back and set his glass down; his heart skipped a beat.

 

He was fourteen in his head again. It was a sensation only he could explain. He took a breath and exhaled slowly.

 

"Dirk," Dave began, walking ahead. Dirk looked over his shoulder, and saw Dave walking ahead. What his older brother handed to him was odd feeling. He looked down to see it in his palm.

 

It was a set of keys. They were old, and vintage looking. Dirk didn't know why they were just with Dave subtly, but he just nodded and sighed. He knew what this meant. 

 

However, not yet at least. Jake nudged Dirk to walk, and Dave watched. He wasn't crying, not even tearing up. He heard shuffling from the closet, and turned around.

 

They were gone. Dirk was gone. Dave had to make sure this didn't happen. He needed to be dreaming. He _had_ to be. That's the only way he could fix this.

 

 Yet his mind faded out when John walked out of the closet, and his heart took over.

 

The thudding in his chest was odd, he'd seen John  _so_ many times. He still felt this way every time they saw each other. John's cobalt eyes staring up into his crimson ones; it was a stunning feeling. Every time it happened he just needed to kiss him. 

 

"He's gone?" John let out softly, and a little sadly. He stayed still, Karkat walking over to help the girls out from behind the bar. They were both out of it.

 

The solemn nod from Dave made John walk a step ahead and lock his arms around the taller one in sympathy. Dave linked his arms around the brunet in return, rubbing one hand over his soft locks of hair, the other hand rubbing his back slowly. 

 

Dave wasn't going to cry. Dirk was going to be fine, he knew this for a fact. He was already a demon, what would happen to him if he had those keys? Nothing, that was what.

 

Yet Dave was wrong, this was wrong. Dirk was not going to be okay. 

 

Something about this  _deal_ was a fraud.


	19. Fix me, or conflict me. (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try not to forget time passes faster in hell. It'll come in handy for the finale that's coming up. ;)

"Stop staring at me." 

 

"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?" Dave responded with as he leaned over the younger looking male's shoulder. He had been holding John in his lap. The both of them sitting on the couch. It was late, nearing one in the morning last time Dave had checked.

 

The way John sat back a little into the blond in response made Dave take a small breath. When he let the breath out, it was warm and against John's temple. One of John's hands had made it's way to Dave's and interlocked their fingers.

 

"Are you still thinking about him?" John murmured, just barely a whisper in tone. 

 

Dave nodded gently and closed his eyes, nuzzling his face a little more into the crook of the smaller boy's neck. Yet the blond tilted his head up when John nudged his shoulder a little. His tired red eyes looked down to John's petal lips. He always felt the same way when he saw them. He needed to kiss John. So he did.

 

The kiss was slow, and returned subtly by the brunet. By the time it ended, Dave pulled away a centimeter, and they lingered slowly. Their saliva still connecting their soft lips with one another. However John soon pulled away fully, breaking the contact and looking down a moment. He took the remote of the television before flicking it off. Dave watched and raised an eyebrow before sighing and ignoring the question in his mind.

 

John felt different since he got what he wanted. Since he got to be with Dave. It wasn't the same now that he was allowed to just do whatever he wanted. He thoughts and partially knew it was because of Jake and Jane. They held a burden heavily over his shoulders that he could not toss off.

 

"You know Dirk will be alright." John said softly. He heard Dave's grunt in disagreement.

 

"You can't be so sure," He let out in a small grumble, making John smile a little.

 

"Yes I can. He was raised by you. Being a demon only puts him in a surplus sort of position." John reassured, lifting a hand to run his fingers throughout the soft blond locks of Dave's hair to sooth him just a bit more. 

 

It worked a little, and Dave just slipped his eyes shut again before tightening the grip around the other in response. 

 

"We should get some sleep, that'd be good for your anxiety." John whispered softly before pulling his hand from Dave's hair slowly, kissing his cheek and leaning against him. While he wrapped his arms around the larger male, he nuzzled his head right against Dave's shoulder. This was just implying Dave was the one carrying him.

 

Which Dave did contently. He held John with a sort of protective grip, as if something was after the brunet immortal. It was odd, this was just Dave's  _new normal_ though. So John did not protest or question against it. 

 

By the time Dave set John down onto their bed, John felt a little tired; so he just smiled and pulled Dave's shirt collar down gently, embracing them into another soft and slow kiss. This time John slipped his eyes shut before laying back a bit. He felt Dave lean down with him. He had been bending over the bed to be in the kiss still. So this position was comfortable for John's side, most likely not Dave's as much. 

 

That was soon fixed, Dave slipped onto the bed, caging over John gently as they laid horizontally on the full sized bed that had red and black silk bedding on it. Dave slid his hand up John's shirt; his cold hand against John's warm body made the brunet hum a little into the kiss.

 

John's heart went a little frantic to this. They had not done anything intimate all but that last time they were at his own house. So now he was just smiling while the kiss became deeper. His exhaustion was substituted with excitement of intimacy.

 

Dave's hand moved up John's torso. First he traced his index and middle finger up his stomach, and then his chest. He stopped it there, gently digging his nails against the smaller one's skin; moving them down his chest. The reaction was more than fortunate, John parted his lips and let out a short breath in slight shock. Which made Dave stop his hand right at John's waistband of his jeans.

 

It was sensational, the way John was trembling a little beneath him in anticipation. As if Dave were to get up, John would plead for him to return. He felt amazing right now; and they had only just begun. 

 

"Dave," John began with a breath of pleasure as the kiss parted for a moment. "I want you to..." He added, then another part of the kiss. "Fuck me." He finished, kissing the blond again, closing his eyes and lifting his hands, nails placing into Dave's back to hold his trembling grip against him. 

 

The way John said that made Dave freeze a little. Not only was it what John said, it was the tone it was in. The tone was somewhat pleading and pleasuring to Dave. This was what made him smirk slyly. 

 

"Hm?" The blond male hummed softly, pulling away from the kiss, leaning down and kissing at John's neck before letting his fangs eject. 

 

John was already turned, yet he could still be bitten. He wasn't going to, though. He just trailed the dagger sharp teeth over the other's pale and frail skin. His fingers planted just barely into John's skin that was just above his waistband. 

 

John's breath after feeling the fangs on his skin was short and quick. "Dave.." He whispered gently and quite innocently in tone. It was fascinating. The blond male had his fangs resting on John's porcelain skin; closing his eyes after John took a breath to speak.

 

"I'm in love with you."

 

* * *

 

 

"Stop. Stop your fighting, now." A stern voice ordered the young demon; who paused his action.

 

Dirk had been about to clock a punch to Jake's head. Right now he was alone with the other; so he thought he'd just let Jake have a portion of what he had been feeling the past four years. 

 

"When you stop I'll stop," The blond snarled before he gasped in utter shock. Jake yanked his arm behind his back and held one firm hand on Dirk's shoulder, the other gripping tightly at his wrist. 

 

Jake's words spilled from his mouth in hisses, "You think you can get out of this without me snapping your little crews neck's one by one?" Dirk fell silent and closed his eyes; he heard whispers. They were all Jake's voice. It was torture.

 

"Get. Out of my. Head!" He practically screamed before yanking his arm the opposite way Jake had been binding it back; running three steps ahead before turning around. His wings etched out like paint on a canvas, like they were never ending. He was the creature that lived in a child's nightmare. In his nightmares. He got to this point.

 

Dirk was his own nightmare, Jake was just an add on. Yet he ignored this thought when he felt a harsh punch to his left cheek, right under his eyes. He hissed and made a grabbing hand motion ahead of him in hope to grip anything of Jake's.

 

When Dirk stopped fighting was the second that Jake firmly stomped the sole of his shoe down onto his chest the third time in a linear row. The young demon groaned and rolled his eyes back, trying not to act as scared as he was hurt. 

 

"Here's what is going to happen, Strider. If you were not listening close enough the  _first_ time I told you and your pathetic excuse of a brother," Jake growled out, leaning over a bit, resting his hand onto his knee and pressing harsher down onto Dirk's chest. This made him cough and close his eyes while listening. "You are  _mine._ You have been for a long time now, and I just now happened to claim you as my own demon. Lucky me, right? I know. Anyways, you might as well  _pretend_ at the least that you... _Enjoy_ being here, being mine. Because you are  _never_ going to be able to go back to them. In fact, if you do; I will kill not only you, but all of them."

 

The way Dirk's eyes shot open and looked to Jake made Jake shiver in excitement. "Good." Jake cooed and stood up. "You understand, I hope..The next time you talk back, fight back, disobey me, Jane, anyone who is accompanied with  _us,_ you and your friends will be claimed as one of my kills."

 

The blond demon nodded, slipping his eyes shut before he felt a horribly bruising kick to his side. He cried out and coiled his body to which the bruise felt as if it were not wanting to form. "Now, get up. Your first order is now." Jake sternly let out before stepping back as Dirk began to throw a punch. Jake slyly smirked while Dirk stopped his clenched and moving fist. It was shaking, then Jake realized that was not all of Dirk that was shaking. His legs were trembling and barely holding him up from the quick action of leaping up.

 

Dirk lowered his fist and looked down pitifully, closing his eyes. He moved the hand he was about to use to attack to instead tend the mutating bruise on his slim side, trembling a bit to himself. "That's what I thought." He heard Jake taunt and Dirk could hear the smirk in his tone. That was never good. "You are going to be the seeker I use. You're going to go out now, out of here, back  _home_ and you are going to get these." Jake continued before pausing, taking out a small bag, tossing it ruthlessly to Dirk, who caught it in slight shock, almost dropping it. 

 

When Dirk opened the bag, his eyes opened a little wider as he closed them. This was not really happening. Jake was just fucking his mind up again. While the blond shook his head and opened his eyes again, the items that belonged to Jake and in the bag were still clenched in a grip of his trembling hand.

 

The memo tapes. All of the team's information. There were dates on the chips that held the tapes, and one was dated back three years ago. Dirk figured that the source they were using was found out, or killed off. So Dirk just sighed. If he were to not do this, to  _disobey,_ he was also risking the lived of everyone he cared about. He was risking Dave's life.  _Roxy._

 

The tapes gave away everything the crew planned, what the guild was going to do, when they were going to do it, and worst of all, where. Dave was the most in danger and in search. He was the leader of a demon slaying guild, and he  _was_ a demon. He was a hellspawn, and so was Dirk himself. 

 

"Alright." It was not as bad as saying no, and killing off everyone including himself. This was what had to happen. Jake laughed a little.

 

"Not even a bit of spat, mate? I'm shocked, guppies of this crew usually bite off more than they can chew when given a first order. Though I  _am_ dealing with a Strider here, I guess I was just in for this one." Jake snatched the bag back. "You have two hours, I'll be watching, watching your every move. I wouldn't dare try to warn them if I were you. Because as you know..." Jake drifted off, slitting a claw across his neck. It slit across his throat and blood was pouring out. Yet Jake just snapped a finger, and it was like his actions moved so quickly in reverse. 

 

Jake was just a sickly thought up allusion by the devil himself. However, it was either go along with his sick mind or let himself and everyone he loved die. So he obviously chose this. Damn, how was someone like John related to such a sick and sadistic psychopath. Dirk felt a shrill shot down his spine and he shivered, shaking his head of the thoughts and nodding to his orders.

 

Dirk stared down to his trembling hands, and gripped them into fists before shutting his eyes again. His wings vanished in a moment; along with everything else that detailed his demon form.

 

This was hell, physically and mentally. Hell.

 

 


	20. Fix me, or conflict me. (Part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale!

As he gasped, John sat up quickly in bed; trembling violently. It was not a nightmare, no. 

 

Something was here. He could suddenly feel another demon's vibe echoing throughout his dreams, and they were not waving off of Dave. He knew that Dave's energy vibes had been more of a pleasuring and sweet spot to hit John when he was around. 

 

The brunet coughed and sat up fully, scooting up to stay sat up without using the strength of his limp elbows. He looked over and down; seeing Dave sound asleep. How was he slumbering right on through this? These vibes John had been getting were giving him a heavy headache and shot of static anxiety through his bones. 

 

"I don't see what you mean," John heard from downstairs with his hearing pro he got from being a demon. Yes, not John threw out his doubts and slid off of the bed. He got some clothing on, nothing much; before he walked from the bedroom.

 

He flinched up to the sound of a harsh smack to skin, and John shivered as he could  _feel_ the pain it had caused, and it was not even him who received the punishment.

 

"Don't you lie to me, Strider." John gasped inwards and covered his mouth at the top of the stairwell, holding onto the beginning of the railing. It was a thick Britain accent leaking from the source of that voice, and John knew from the vibes plus the accent.  _  
_

 

Jake was here. 

 

Then John put the pieces of the puzzle together. If Jake were here, why weren't he trying to murder him and Dave? Who was he smacking around when he was usually being the one smacked around? Why were they talking in an attempt of being inconspicuous?

 

Everything was waning from his head the mere second John fell back by what felt like a force of harsh wind against his body out of nowhere. That wasn't him, was it? He didn't realize he could just use his power on himself, and he just blinked a few times after coughing and squinting to a thud from around the corner he had been spying over. 

 

The brunet immortal sat up in pain and winced to the aching in his spine now, shaking his head and closing his eyes. He thought of the pain and made it dissipate from his system, which he then leaped up and made a good understanding of his surroundings. Which mean his true form was seeping throughout his mortal illusion. He had not had his fangs erected in over a month, so it felt odd to run his teeth over the almost dagger like things. Also, his claws shot out of his fingers between flesh and nails, making him look down and see them.

 

"You always did try to hide the fact you were one of us," John looked up, brilliant shining blue eyes glaring into deep forest green ones. This obliterated Jake's original plan to be secretive while Dirk was handed the blame for this "crime."

 

John looked his sibling up and down warily, back still just inches from cowering into the wall. He tried to look threatening, and this did not work from being too weak; not able to find anyone or anything to feed off of. So, John just raised his hands and hissed out at Jake, "Don't come near me, I'll-"

 

"Claw me?" Jake sneered and folded his arms, flash stepping just a step in front of John, making the younger demon flinch up and stare to him. "You're too weak," he added, shaking his head pitifully to John's attempt at a threat. He closed his eyes, and before he spoke again, he opened them. Yet it was different, the sclera of his eyes were jet black and his irises were a flaring green. "Remember when you were like this, John? I think you do, what you intended to do with him. But you gave it up just because you mercied him." Jake was closer now and John thought fast after seeing his brother's hand raise while he spoke.

 

The smaller demon shoved Jake with all the power he had left and scrambled to his feet after tripping in attempt to flash step. He was too weak. So he just darted off as fast as his humane speed could manage, yet stopped around the corner when he realized what the earlier mentioned thud was. 

Dirk laid on the old wooden floor unconscious and bleeding from various places. Couldn't he heal himself? The brunet shook his head and heard Jake growl and stand again from being pushed over with much force. However the bad thing was John was all out of power now, and he just leaned down to heft Dirk up as quick as he could. Dirk was heavier than he remembered, but John managed to carry him over his shoulders. That was the only way his wings would manage to be held in. So then, John ran off to try and hide.

 

Hiding was not going to save him, John knew what he needed to do to be safe. He needed to kill Jake. He  _couldn't_ kill Jake. The only other person in a few miles radius who could help John now was Dave, and Dave probably couldn't even control what he could do just yet. Hell, last time; he wasted two years of his and Karkat's eternal life.

 

He needed to keep Dave safe, he promised himself this. That he'd not let him get involved, but he failed part of that promise. He still had the part of not letting him be killed, demon or not.

 

Although, John's mortal speed was not fast enough to match Jake's lightening steps, and one of them, John felt a flash of cold air and gasped in shock as he fell over, Dirk hitting the floor in front of him. He groaned and felt his chin bleeding from the harsh collision of bone to tile. Then, something else was hurting terribly; his hair. A fist of the soft chestnut locks were gripped almost hastily, and John was yanked to his knees. The younger one could taste blood, and he was just too weak to manage healing it as of now.

 

"We had a deal, I get him," Jake motioned to Dirk, "And I leave you and your pathetic "teammates" alone, John. What happened to our deal?" He faked a pout before looking down to John from staring at Dirk's quivering body. 

 

John shook his head. " _You_ broke the deal, Jake. You've done everything to cause trouble to him, and Dave.." He drifted off as Jake's nose scrunched.

 

"I disagree, Johnny. You let Dirk have it, you were the one who decided to betray me, us, and go work for him. Not only that, you got my loyal 'ol sister. Jade, remember that?" He shoved John by the grip he had on his hair against the side of the refrigerator after forcing him to stand. John let go a sharp gasp in pain to that; and blood was trickling from the corner of his mouth down his chin while he stared up to Jake.

 

"You know, even though you're so weak, and just used the last of your hopeful energy...You're not completely useless." Jake knew the way John's expression altered meant he knew what Jake meant. Which is why he understood the squirming from his sibling after he leaned down and lapped once up John's chin to clear it of the blood.

 

"As sweet as I remember it. You give this to Dave now though, don't you?" He let out after clearing John's chin of the blood and smirking against his skin, leaning over to his neck instead. John's fading but still slightly shining blue eyes shot open widely, and he shook his head. 

 

"Jake, no! Stop, right now!" He attempted prying the ironclad grip the older immortal had onto him, which he failed terribly at, and that was when he felt the skin on his neck break. Jake sunk fangs deeply into him without mercy showing even in the slightest fleck. John whined and smacked at Jake's shoulders weakly, not able to do much of anything else in order to help himself. But then he felt his blood being sucked fluently, and quickly too.

 

Too quick. 

He needed help. He needed Dave.

 

So, John just tilted his head to rest it against the metallic piece of kitchen furniture, groaning out in pain and lack of energy, closing his eyes tightly, John opened his mouth and hitched his breathing. " **Dave!** " Was the screech which made Jake lift a hand and grasp his palm tightly onto John's mouth in order to shut him up. Which worked, John muffled out a few words in protest but as more blood went from his body, the more slurred his protesting got.  
  
  
The smaller one closed his eye weakly and trembled, not giving up yet. He kept trying to keep Jake from breaking the gap of space between them fully, and it was working. But the fact he'd been a breathing full coursed meal right now made it hard to understand anything other than pain.

 

However the pain did not even begin to stop there, just when John thought he was about to pass out; Jake pulled his fangs from feeding, and along with it, a piece of the other's flesh. John gasped and closed his eyes. Jake's demon type didn't recall for them to eat flesh, just blood, so John just let go a muffled scream out in pain as his neck was not bleeding out of the only blood left in his system by Jake. He was squirming and kicking like a whining child at Jake's grip, but froze when the older demon dipped back down for more. 

 

Another small chunk of his flesh being torn from his wrist this time after Jake got a hold of one of his arms, and John just shook his head while his eyes flooded with tears and his muffled screaming turned into muffled pleading and weak half hearted sobs.   


Something felt extremely different to John, and his body was static from his toes up to his nose. He gasped when Jake took his hand away only to hold John up just half a foot from the ground by his shoulders.

 

"You could have stayed with us, been loyal to us like me and Jane did." He shook his head and smirked gently as his accent slurred from the blood in his mouth and glossing his lips as well. John just closed his eyes as a few tears rolled slowly down his pale cheeks. His claws had dejected, and his fangs were vanished from his system. 

 

John's eyes looked up to the ceiling.   


He felt a feeling he had not felt in centuries.

 

He was human.

 

Soon, though; he'd be dead. He could already feel his memories of being human and demon making his head throb in pain. He gasped as he was let go by Jake, and the older demon vanished when someone else flash stepped into the kitchen. John fell to the ground, and he fell to his knees. He clenched one hand at his neck and just looked down to his arm which was drenched in blood as well. He brought it up to his hands and then placed his mouth around the drastic wound.

 

It wouldn't heal. He only tasted blood, and he felt his vision flash in and out, he was demon, then human. That cycle didn't stop even when he felt someone stand him up. Then, his wounds were gone with one momentum of a demon healing him.

 

He glanced up, seeing Dave with glossed and blurry vision of his now mortal self. 

 

"John, it's alright, you're okay.." Dave clenched onto the smaller boy and closed his eyes before he felt John yank away after returning it subtly. He glanced over to the kitchen floor.

 

Dirk; who was there still, was still bleeding out. So John fell to his knees and attempted to do so.

 

Rubbing at the wounds, licking at them, nothing, nothing worked to heal them. He looked quickly up to Dave, who was staring back down to John's now partially blood covered face already, and frowned.

 

"I-I can't, heal him...I couldn't....Heal myself, I.." John looked down to his trembling and blood drenched hands. "I'm not attracted by the smell of his blood.." He looked to Dirk and quickly dipped down, attempting to sink his fangs right into his neck and feed from him.

 

One problem kept him from doing so. John  _didn't have any fang_ _s._ He was not able to make them formate and take place in his mouth, and he frowned, eyes beading with tears as he looked down to the temporary mark he had just made on Dirk. 

 

Dave kneeled down beside him, and glanced over to his lover. 

 

"John," He began, after healing his younger sibling. He took the brunet into his grip and held onto him. John sobbed out softly, and gripped tightly onto the blond, closing his eyes tightly and shaking his head hastily.

  
 

 

_"You're human, again."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for staying tuned and reading this far!! I am planning on beginning a second part to this AU, and if you'd like, feel free to write your own fan fiction with this sort of AU and all my demon diversity and ideas, I'd love to check some of those out!! So, if you're interesting in seeing a "book two" sort of thing to add onto this, stick around to my profile and keep checking, I'm always active! :)


End file.
